Doce Natal
by Misako Ishida
Summary: O Natal nunca mais terá o mesmo significado novamente para esses jovens. Um erro do passado que trouxe grandes mudanças! SORATO
1. Chapter 1

Kon'nichiwa, min'na! (こんにちは、みんな！)

Mais um trabalho de tradução! Feliz feliz da vida com mais um esforço finalizado. Espero que gostem e, que, principalmente, me deixem saber que gostaram, reviews ajudam e incentivam nessa jornada do entretenimento. Vale lembrar: Essa fic não é de minha autoria, e sim de autoria da belíssima _Ayume – Night Beauty -._

Yoi dokusho! ^_^

**Capítulo 1**

"**Uma lembrança****dolorosa****da realidade****fria ...****É tempo de Natal!"**

**(****Tsumetai genjitsu no painfull memori... X - mas no jikan de [****冷たい現実の****painfull****メモリ****... ****X-mas****の****時間で****] )**

"A... A que se refere?..." – sussurrou, mas não obteve resposta...

Odaiba, usualmente uma cidade muito tranqüila, mas esse dia a população parecia mais energizada que de costume, seguramente pelas festividades, já que todos desejavam estar livres para esses dias e assim desfruta-los com suas famílias.

A crise no Digimundo havia acabado e os digiescolhidos desfrutavam de uma vida normal de adolescentes. Se encontravam no aeroporto a espera de um de seus amigos, Yamato, que regressava de uma turnê com sua banda, Teenage Wolves, logo depois de três longos meses; porém não se encontrava todo o grupo, apenas estavam: Takeru, Hikari, Daisuke, Mimi, Sora e Taichi, o resto estava de viagem com suas respectivas famílias por esse Natal. O grupo agora não era tão unido como antes, com exceção dos presentes no aeroporto, os outros se ocupavam de suas coisas, mas suas reuniões de cada primeiro de agosto eram sagradas para todos eles.

O ambiente que havia entre o grupo era tenso, já que estavam ali há quase duas horas esperando o vôo de Yamato que, segundo a informação que Takeru lhes deu, deveria haver chegado há duas horas; Taichi era o único que demonstrava essa impaciência, seguramente por ser hiperativo, e estava a ponto de explodir.

"De novo, Takeru... A que horas disse que chegaria seu vôo?" – perguntou Taichi, pela terceira vez, mostrando claramente sua irritação. Olhou o mais novo dos loiros esperando sua resposta, já muito conhecida, resposta.

Os presentes olharam Takaishi, que estava oculto atrás de sua namorada por medo a ser machucado, o que provocou que a ira de Taichi aumentasse. O mais velho dos Yagami olhou o pequeno de forma desafiante, quase perigosa; se acalmou imediatamente ao sentir a mão de sua namorada pegando a sua, Sora o olhou indicando que se acalmasse e ele não vacilou em obedecer.

Depois de um lamentável incidente ocasionado pelo fã-clube de Yamato, o que provocou que Ishida e Takenouchi se vissem obrigados a terminar seu namoro de quase quatro meses; Taichi viu sua oportunidade com Sora e após esperar alguns meses, junto com algumas saídas, finalmente pediu a Sora que fosse sua namorada, e ela logo depois de pensar uns dias, aceitou. Tinham pouco mais de um ano de namoro e apesar de que Sora sempre se mostrou um pouco distante desde o começo, era carinhosa com ele e durante esse tempo foram felizes até certa discussão há três meses, logo disso, sua relação se tornou fria ou ao menos por parte de Sora e isso fazia que Taichi sofresse ainda que não demonstrasse, já que sabia muito bem o motivo dessa mudança. Além do mais o tempo de que dispunham não lhes favoreciam muito.

"Ontem à noite me disse chegaria ao meio dia... e já se atrasou bastante." – disse Takeru, olhando seu relógio. Mas logo de se dar conta do que disse e do olhar de Taichi, se retratou. "Vou perguntar se houve algum problema com seu vôo".– acrescentou e pegando a mão de Hikari, se dirigiu a recepção.

"He... Hei, me esperem! Irei com vocês!" – gritou Daisuke, não querendo ficar junto a um Taichi furioso.

As garotas observaram Motomiya correr atrás de seus amigos, o curioso era que o garoto havia amadurecido bastante nesses dois anos; já não sentia nada por Hikari, bom... Ainda gostava dela, mas também gostava de muitas outras garotas de sua sala e da escola, o que permitiu que sua amizade com Takeru não fosse afetada de nenhum modo.

"Por Deus Taichi, relaxa! Todos estamos cansados de tanto esperar, mas não é para que se irrite e muito menos para que desconte no Takeru, ele não tem culpa".– disse Mimi, reprimindo as ações de seu amigo.

"É verdade Taichi, seguramente houve um inconveniente e por isso o vôo se atrasou".– disse Sora, para acalmar seu namorado, que a olhou detenidamente e logo olhou Mimi, suspirando resignadamente.

"Muito bem, muito bem, lamento; tem razão, talvez me excedi um pouco. Me desculparei com Takeru".– disse, abraçando Sora e beijando sua face. As garotas sorriram triunfantes, sabiam que isso nunca falhava.

Logo disso cada qual voltou a seus assuntos; Mimi, que havia voltado ao Japão logo depois daquele incidente em 2002, estava muito tranqüila nesse momento e não deveria ser assim, considerando sua personalidade e o fato de que Yamato era seu atual namorado. Mimi sempre gostou de Yamato e quando ele e Sora terminaram, ela aproveitou isso para flertar com o loiro; no começo este não lhe dava a maior atenção, mas depois de uns dias começou a lhe corresponder e depois de alguns meses Yamato lhe pediu em namoro, Mimi aceitou encantada. No princípio Tachikawa temia que Yamato apenas a estivesse usando para fazer ciúme em Sora, mas quando esta começou a namorar Taichi, se tranqüilizou. Sua relação com Ishida era perfeita para ela, Yamato era distante, mas sempre havia sido, assim não se importava, já que ainda assim era atencioso e um pouco carinhoso com ela; porém seu único problema era que com todo o assunto da banda, não tinha muito tempo para eles, mas Yamato sabia com repor esse tempo. Mimi olhou seus amigos e logo se aproximou da janela do aeroporto, estava preocupada: pelo atraso do vôo, por Yamato e pela ligação que lhe havia feito na noite anterior...

**Flash Back**

_Mimi se encontrava em seu quarto escutando música, um cd dos Teenage Wolves que Yamato lhe havia dado, enquanto observava uma foto dela e Yamato que foi tirada no parque, pouco depois que começaram a namorar; porém não prestava atenção nem na foto, nem na música, apenas pensava no ocorrido no dia anterior da partida de Yamato para sua turnê..._

**Flash Back **

"_Mimi…, por favor, trate de entender... Carinho isto é algo que não posso controlar e você sabe bem disso".- disse Yamato, docemente, tratando de acalmar sua namorada, que estava um pouco alterada devido a essa situação que vinha se repetindo seguidamente quase desde o começo de seu namoro._

"_O que quer que eu entenda, he?... Que desde o começo de nosso namoro não tenha tempo para mim... para nós. Pois te direi que não... não posso entender!" - disse Mimi, à beira das lágrimas. Sentou-se em sua cama e começou a soluçar._

"_Não, o que acontece é que você não quer entender. Mimi, eu sei que com tudo isso de ensaios, shows e as recentes turnês, quase não temos tempo para nós, além do mais temos a escola... acredite que sei e sinto muito. Mas sabe que cada tempo livre que tenho passo contigo e trato de te recompensar em tudo o que posso. Além do mais não é minha culpa que a popularidade da banda tenha crescido tanto..." – explicou, uma vez mais a situação. Caminhou até Mimi, olhando-a ternamente e a abraçou. "E se tudo sair bem nesta turnê, a banda terá um longo descanso e assim passaremos mais tempo juntos. Me entende agora?" – sussurrou. _

"_Sinto muito, mas... não... não posso".– respondeu, provocando que Yamato a soltasse e caminhasse a outro extremo do quarto. "Yamato, se esta turnê fosse como as outras que eram de dois, três dias e até de uma semana, eu entenderia... Mas são três meses, por Deus, três meses!... E nem sequer sabe se vai voltar para o Natal ou para o Ano Novo! É muito tempo Yamato e estas situações... estão destruindo nosso namoro!..."_

"_Mimi, trato de fazer o possível para ficar com você mais tempo, mas não posso cancelar meus ensaios por você..." – disse, sendo interrompido por Mimi, brutalmente._

"_Mas pela Sora sim, não é?" – reclamou, deixando Yamato gelado diante suas palavras. "Pela Sora podia cancelar mil ensaios, faltar às aulas... e até atrasar um show! Inclusive lhe pedia para que faltasse aos seus treinos quando você não tinha ensaios".– lhe jogou na cara. Yamato tratou de protestar, mas Mimi não permitiu. "E não negue, porque é verdade. Sora me disse quando vocês ainda eram namorados. Ela me ligava toda feliz e me contava tudo: a ocasião em que cancelou um ensaio para passar a tarde com ela, já que sua mãe estava fora da cidade com seu pai; ou a vez que mataram aula para ir ao parque e poder passar o dia em paz; ou aquela ocasião em que a convenceu para que faltasse ao seu treino porque você tinha a tarde livre... Oh! E a que leva o prêmio, que também é minha favorita: Quando atrasou o show de São Valentin, porque justo esse dia te ocorreu dar-lhe um presente e não podia encontrar o mais adequado para ela!" - disse com sarcasmo e com uma evidente raiva. _

_Yamato tinha a cabeça baixa e estava estranhamente tranqüilo. "Nesse tempo a banda não tinha tanta popularidade..." – murmurou um pouco cansado, desviando seu olhar para a janela. 'Não tinha que envolver a Sora nesse assunto... Sora... Ela... Não tem nada a ver com isso... pensou, com melancolia ao recordar aquele tempo quando ainda namorava Sora. _

"_Não, Yamato!... __Esse não é o ponto!... O ponto é o que fazia por ela e que não é capaz de fazer por mim!... Sabe perfeitamente que a banda não tem nada a ver com isso!"– gritou enfurecida, soltando toda essa frustração que tinha. Mas se arrependeu ao ver Yamato abaixar a cabeça. 'Céus, talvez me sobrepassei um pouco e exagerei ao lhe gritar isso.'_

_Porém, aconteceu o tinha que acontecer: Yamato não pode continuar aquentando mais sua raiva e frustração, que vinha acumulando há um bom tempo, e explodiu. E como não? Além do mais de que esse havia sido o limite para ele, todos sabiam muito bem que Ishida NÃO era alguém com paciência e com Mimi está se fazendo muito paciente. _

"_Maldição, Mimi!... Até quando?... __Minha relação com Sora era diferente!... Com ela tudo era diferente!... E não posso te tratar igual porque você NÃO é Sora!... E não quero que volte a tocar nesse assunto novamente!... Não a envolva nisto!"- gritou enfurecido e tratando por todos os meios possíveis evitar fazer algo que poderia se lamentar, assim se manteve à distância da menina._

_Mimi se surpreendeu, mas a reação de seu namorado fez com que seu arrependimento se fosse; se irritando novamente, caminhou até Ishida e parou na sua frente. "Mas tenho razão! Inclusive agora seria capaz de fazer o que ela te pedisse e você sabe..." – disse com um deixe de tristeza, mas sua ira e sarcasmo voltaram a se fazer presente. "Mas claro!... De que adiantou tudo o que fez por ela, he?... __De que?... __De nada!... Ainda assim te deixou, à beira de quatro meses de uma PERFEITA relação!" - gritou furiosa, enfatizando sarcasticamente a palavra "perfeita"._

_Isso foi o que provocou que a ira de Yamato se desatasse. "CALA A BOCA!... Você não tem idéia do que aconteceu!... Jun e suas amigas lhe fizeram a cabeça, dizendo coisas idiotas, a fazendo acreditar que eu só queria brincar com ela!... E não a culpo por isso!" - gritou cheio de ira, pegando Mimi pelos braços, a machucando levemente. _

_Realmente, se havia algo que Yamato odiava, era que as pessoas falassem de sua relação com Sora; e desde que terminaram nunca permitiu que alguém se referisse ao assunto, não fez isso antes e não o faria agora. _

_Mimi tratou de dizer algo, mas Yamato a calou com apenas um olhar e a soltou brutalmente. _

"_Vou embora. Não tem sentido ficar aqui, além do mais já é tarde e não tenho intenções de continuar essa _conversa_".- disse friamente, ironizando a última palavra. Pegou suas coisas saindo do quarto, batendo a porta com força ao sair da casa. 'Maldito dia que pedi que fosse minha namorada, a quero muito, Deus sabe que me obriguei a isso. Mas isso foi demais. Esse namoro já não tem sentido.' pensou._

_Mimi ficou ali, paralisada e assustada pela última reação que teve seu namorado, logo depois de reagir caiu no chão chorando desconsoladamente. _

**Fim Flash Back **

"_Não devia ter lhe dito isso… Nem ter envolvido a Sora nisso, não vinha ao caso..." - suspirou. _

_Sua mãe entrou de repente, assustando Mimi, que a olhou confusa. A Sra. Tachikawa lhe sorriu de forma insinuante, lhe dando o telefone. _

"_O que foi, mamãe?... Quem é?" - perguntou._

"_É o Yamato, Mimi. Por favor, não demore muito, deve dormir cedo".- disse. _

_Mimi se ruborizou. "Não se preocupe".- murmurou e esperou que sua mãe a deixasse sozinha em seu quarto. Uma vez só, suspirou fundo e atendeu. "Alô?" - disse, esperando escutar essa voz tão querida por ela. _

"_Olá Mimi, como está?" - disse Yamato. Apesar do tom de sua voz ser neutro, quase frio, Mimi se alegrou muitíssimo ao ouvi-lo._

"_Olá, Yamato! Eu estou muito vem, obrigado. E você, como está?" - disse alegremente, desligando seu rádio. _

"_Bem... he... Mimi te liguei para duas coisas... Bom, a primeira é que amanhã chegarei a Odaiba ao meio dia, já que tivemos êxito e terminamos antes do previsto e..." – disse sem poder terminar, já que Mimi o interrompeu. _

"_É sério?... É grandioso! Assim passaremos o Natal juntos. E muitas felicidades por seu sucesso".– exclamou entusiasmada, evidentemente não esperava isso. _

"_Sim... Bom a segunda é que... Mimi, desde que tivemos essa discussão há três meses, estive pensando... em você, em mim, em nós... em nossa relação e não acho que... Deus, isto é tão difícil!..." – disse Yamato, fazendo uma pausa, dando a oportunidade de Mimi falar. _

"_Yamato, eu também estive pensando e de verdade lamento muito, tudo, sei que não devia me irritar, ao contrário devia te apoiar, mas é que como passamos pouco tempo juntos temia que... tinha medo de te perder... E se o assunto sobre a Sora te irritou, bom sei que me sobrepassei, mas é que, por favor, me entenda... talvez... não sei... senti ciúme e sei que é absurdo mas... foi assim. Como seja, Yamato, por favor vamos esquecer o que aconteceu, sim?" - disse, se desculpando e lhe suplicando. _

"_Não posso... Mimi, o assunto sobre a Sora apenas abriu mais uma ferida em mim que ainda não estava curada, referente a isso, sabe que a situação só piorou as coisas, o que nos levou a terminar nosso relacionamento... Porém esse assunto estava esquecido e te agradeceria que não o mencionemos mais. Além do mais a atitude que havia tomado nesses últimos dias estava me cansando e foi a razão principal do porquê de minha decisão... Mimi, eu... já não sei o que sinto por você... estou confuso, não sei!" - disse tranqüilamente e com calma, mas de uma forma fria e distante para Mimi. _

"_A... __a que se refere?"- sussurrou, mas não obteve resposta... "Yamato?" - perguntou com voz temerosa. Escutou um longo suspiro._

"_Mimi, devo ir dormir... Amanhã quando chegar em Odaiba conversaremos melhor e com mais calma, Ok? Bom, boa noite, descanse bem".– disse finalmente._

"_Yamato, espe..." – pausou ao escutar o tom do telefone. __"...ra... __Deus." – murmurou, enquanto lágrimas caiam livremente por sua face. _

_Mimi se deitou, chorando amargamente, já que sabia perfeitamente o que Yamato lhe diria e ela não queria que isso acontecesse. Logo de uns minutos chorando, dormiu pelo cansaço que tinha. _

**Fim Flash Back **

Mimi saiu de suas lembranças quando sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, ao se virar viu Sora olhando-a com preocupação.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chaper two: Part I**

"_**The mistake that we have done... And haven't taken it back."**_

"Está bem, Mimi? Está muito calada e isso não é comum em você."- disse.

Mimi negou com a cabeça, fingindo um sorriso. "Estou bem, é só que... não consegui descansar o suficiente a noite, é tudo." – mentiu, tratando ser o mais convincente possível.

Porém, Sora não acreditou, a conhecia muito bem. "Mimi não minta para mim, sabe que de nada vai servir. Me diga o que está acontecendo, sim?"- disse olhando Mimi com simpatia.

Mimi a olhou e suspirou resignada. "É que, na noite anterior a partida de Yamato, tivemos uma forte discussão... eu jamais o havia visto tão irritado... e realmente espero que possa me perdoar.' – confessou, ainda que não fosse toda a verdade, conseguiu tranquilizar Sora... ou isso esperava.

O rosto de Takenouchi expressava choque, mas conseguiu reagir antes de que sua amiga se desse conta. "Eh... claro que te perdoará... você vai ver." – disse, fingindo um sorriso. Mimi também sorriu e se animou um pouco.

Logo disso a expressão de Sora se voltou a uma de preocupação, e não por Mimi, mas sim pela conversa que teve com a Dra. Suzuki no dia anterior. Há mais ou menos dois meses Sora havia começado a sentir náuseas e enjoos, no começo não prestou muita atenção a isso e pensou que talvez ia gripar; mas conforme passaram os dias os sintomas não passavam e o que era pior começou a vomitar, então se preocupou, já que tinha uma pequena ideia de seu problema. Também havia conseguido esconder isso de sua mãe durante esse tempo, até a manhã anterior; como sua mãe não trabalharia durante a manhã, ficou em casa e Sora esquecendo isso se descuidou, permitindo que a ouvisse vomitar, então por temor que fosse algo grave a Sra. Takenouchi a levou ao médico nessa mesma tarde...

**Flash Back **

"Muito bem, Sora, pode se vestir." – disse a Dra. Suzuki, sorrindo. Sora assentiu. "Sora, há quanto tempo está com esses sintomas?"

"Há mais ou menos dois meses." – respondeu, enquanto se sentava. "No começo era apenas um ou outro enjoo, nada mais." – acrescentou.

"Certo..." – disse a Dra., um pouco pensativa. Olhou Sora. "Sora, antes de mais nada quero que confie em mim e me responda com honestidade a tudo o que vou te perguntar; e quanto a sua mãe, não se preocupe com nada, como profissional não posso revelar nada do que converso com meus pacientes, isso é informação confidencial e apenas o paciente e eu temos acesso a ela, nem sequer os pais. Tenho muitas pacientes de sua idade com problemas pessoais, que confiam em mim e os me confessam, e eu não digo nada a seus pais, já que não me cabe o direito. Em quanto a você, é o mesmo. Entendido?'- explicou, Sora voltou a assentir. "Bom, agora, Sora não tema em me responder com honestidade... Antes de começar a sentiu esses sintomas... teve relações sexuais com algum garoto?" – perguntou seriamente.

Sora se surpreendeu, e quem não, depois de tudo era algo pessoal; porém não sabia se responder, se confiar nela, mas lhe havia dado a opção de responder... ainda que tinha que desabafar com alguém e a Dra. não diria nada a ninguém. Pensou definidamente; a Dra se mostrava tranquila, esperando Sora tomar sua decisão e finalmente a fez.

Deu um suspiro. " Na verdade... sim." – sussurrou, o suficientemente forte para que a Dra. escutasse.

"Pelo que entendo tem namorado..." – disse, Sora assentiu." ...Foi com ele?"

Silêncio. Logo Sora desviou o olhar. "Não.." – sussurrou, agora mais forte. A Dra. a observou um momento e Sora decidiu continuar. " Foi com... seu melhor amigo... meu ex." – olhou a Dra. e prosseguiu. "É um tanto complicada a situação... que nos levou a fazer isso, me refiro a meu ex e a mim... e bom, meu namorado... Taichi, não sabe...ainda..., a namorada do meu ex...Mimi... minha melhor amiga, muito menos... Tente entender... eu nunca quis enganar eles assim... e não quero lastimá-los, mas... nesse momento ao estar com Yamato, sentia que era correto, me sentia segura e..." – pausou um segundo, logo prosseguiu. "... não sei, essa tarde Taichi e eu discutimos seriamente, eu me fui de sua casa e logo.. eu apenas..." – se deteve, lágrimas atentavam em sair.

A Dra. se sentou junto a ela para acalma-la, já que havia se alterado. "Tranquila Sora... deve se acalmar. Se desejar continuar, continue ou simplesmente deixamos até aqui." Sora assentiu. "Deseja continuar?"- perguntou.

"Vou lhe contar..." – disse, limpando umas lágrimas...

**Flash Back **

"**Sora's P.O.V."**

Essa tarde fui a casa de Taichi, no começo tudo ia bem, mas logo por um comentário que fez sobre não ter muito tempo para descansar (devido a meus treinos de tênis e as tarde que devo trabalhar na floricultura, me mantinham ocupada quase toda a semana), se irritou e acrescentou que tão pouco tinha tempo para ele e que além do mais parecia que ele não me importava, como se o excluísse de minha vida. Isso me incomodou, tratei de lhe pedir que deixasse o assunto de lado, que não se importasse, e que teríamos mais tempo nas férias de inverno... mas não houve caso.

"Taichi, é sério, deixe isso de lado, quero desfrutar este momento... ultimamente tem andado muito temperamental." –disse, mas não ajudou, pelo contrário.

"Teríamos mais tempo se reduzisse suas atividades extra. Mas claro sou eu, depois de tudo estou muito temperamental"- respondeu, ironizando a última palavra.

"Não é minha culpa que meus dias livres não coincidam com os teus, além do mais não contava com que o treinador mudasse os dias de treino. Deve entender, Taichi, que isso é algo que não posso controlar. Ainda assim, se fosse aos meus treinos teríamos um pouquinho mais de tempo, não acha?"

"Agora é minha culpa." – disse, muito ofendido.

"Eu não disse isso."

"Escuta, Sora, certamente poderia fazer isso, mas não sempre e agora não posso porque estou de castigo por causa das minhas notas, e por sorte minha mãe ainda me deixar estar contigo fora da escola." – disse, começando a se irritar. Taichi sempre foi teimoso, e quando tinha algo em mente ninguém podia tirar.

"Pois deveria estudar mais." – disse, não medindo minhas palavras.

"E você o que tem feito a respeito!..." –disse, sem me dar tempo de responder. "Te direi! NADA! Tem que ir aos seus treinos, entendo. Mas o que faz com o resto dos dias?... Trabalha na floricultura de sua mãe e o ÚNICO dia livre que tem eu tenho treino. Ainda assim não é capaz de fazer um pequeno sacrifício por mim!"

"O que está querendo dizer, Taichi?"- perguntei.

Taichi havia ido até a janela, me dando as costas. Não responder, apenas permaneceu ali olhando para fora, dando longos suspiros.

"Taichi, me responda." – disse, me levantando de sua cama, onde estava sentada.

"Apenas digo que se fosse por Yamato, seria capaz até de mentir a sua mãe." – murmurou, estranhamente tranquilo. Mas eu sabia que por dentro não estava.

"Isso não é verdade...e por favor Taichi, não envolva Yamato nisso." – disse, tristemente e minha vista caiu ao chão.

Taichi me olhou sobre seu ombro de lado. "Está mentindo, é verdade e você sabe." – disse e se virou. "Às vezes penso que ainda o quer e mais do que a mim... E pelo que parece não estou muito longe da realidade, devido ao seu silêncio, ou não?" – comentou, mas eu não respondi, não soube o que lhe dizer nesse momento. "Sabia... A única coisa que falta agora é que fique sabendo que já não é mais virgem, ainda que não me surpreenderia." – acrescentou com um deixe de ironia.

Isso foi a gota d'água e não ia permitir de modo nenhum que Taichi começasse a fazer especulações sobre coisas que não eram verdadeiras. Minha reação foi a esperada, lhe dei um tapa na cara.

"Tire isso da sua cabeça, Taichi. Yamato e eu nunca transamos... Ele sempre me respeitou e conhece seus limites..."- disse, muito irritada.

Diante isso ele se calou, já que em uma ocasião Taichi... ele quis me tocar, mas não permitir, claro que em seguida se desculpou e não voltou a se repetir, mas o assunto é que fez, não pôde se controlar. Em compensação Yamato nunca fez isso, talvez mais de uma vez quis, mas se foi assim sabia se controlar, também nosso namoro não durou muito. Mas logo Taichi fez algo que jamais teria esperado e menos vindo dele: começou a rir sarcasticamente. Lhe dei outro tapa.

"É um desgraçado, Yagami." – sussurrei com ódio, certamente não o odiava, mas sim sua atitude.

Sai de seu quarto e logo do apartamento sem sequer me despedir de sua irmã. Uma vez fora, caminhei sem rumo fixo, apenas vaguei por Odaiba durante vários minutos até que cheguei a um Antro, era um muito frequentado pelos mais "populares" de minha escola, ainda que também por alunos normais, mas estes últimos só iam de vez em quando; pensei por um momento, essa era a primeira vez que entraria em um Antro no qual se vendia álcool, decidi entrar e assim fiz. Depois de tudo é bom fazer algo novo.

Me dirigi até o balcão, no caminho topei com vários de meus companheiros de escola, não me reconheceram já que estavam bêbados. Me sentei e pedi um copo de água, o jovem atendente assentiu e foi busca-lo. Enquanto esperava minha água observe a pista de dança, o lugar estava repleto de alunos da minha escola, mas era de se esperar, era sexta. Finalmente chegou meu pedido e enquanto bebia o conteúdo do copo, comecei a chorar silenciosamente.

A discussão que tive com Taichi me afetou muitíssimo, conseguiu abrir uma ferida novamente em mim, que realmente nunca se curou.

"Idiota... não devia ter tocado nesse assunto..." – murmurei, enquanto lágrimas caiam por minha face.

Me sentia devastada, é verdade que minha relação com Taichi era indiferente, distante, quase fria; muito diferente da que tive com Yamato, mas isso era, e segue sendo, porque não o amo; gosto muito de Taichi e por isso sou sua namorada... considerando também que foi muito persistente, mas isso é algo que me agrada nele. Por outro lado, ainda amo Yamato; se que eu terminei com ele e depois me dei conta de que foi um terrível erro, mas quando isso ocorreu ele já era namorado de Mimi.

"Estúpidos rumores... Estúpida Jun, é uma víbora maldita..." – disse.

De repente algo chamou minha atenção: um soluço.

Virei para ver de onde vinha aquele ruído. Havia um rapaz sentado no balcão, na parte que não chegava luz, ainda assim pude distinguir algo; tinha duas latas de cerveja, uma delas a agitava com sua mão, pelo que soube estava vazia... e não me equivoquei, pois logo a jogou no lixo.

"Boa pontaria..." – murmurei.

Levantou a mão chamando o garçom, este se aproximou e logo assentiu, se afastou um momento e voltou lhe entregou outra lata.

"Mas se já tinha uma... estranho." – sussurrei. Chamei o garçom e lhe pedi uma cerveja e assentiu.

**.**

"Então, nessa noite você bebeu?"- disse a Dra., enquanto a escutava atentamente, ainda que mais que uma pergunta foi um fato.

"Sim... um pouco." – disse Sora um pouco sem graça, suspirou e logo continuou seu relato...

**.**

Logo após uns minutos o jovem voltou com uma garrafa de cerveja e me entregou.

"Está ali há duas ou três horas, sentado na penumbra..."- comentou o garçom, ao perceber que eu o observava. O olhei curiosa e continuou. "Fica olhando para essa lata em frente a ele; quando chegou pediu duas latas de cerveja, deixou uma de frente a ele e começou a beber a outra, quando a terminou de beber agitou e a jogou no lixo, logo pediu outra e fez o mesmo que com a primeira... e está assim até agora, sem sequer tocar a lata que tem em frente, apenas a observa. Além do mais acho que é a quinta que bebe, desde que chegou." – disse.

O olhei surpresa, logo virei até aquele rapaz e enquanto brincava com minha cerveja, vi algo que me chamou a atenção: um objeto e por algum motivo me era muito familiar. Então a voz do garçom me trouxe a realidade.

"Ainda mais estranho é que ele não fica bêbado e essa é uma das cervejas mais fortes que temos." – disse e foi atender outro cliente.

"Sim, muito estranho..." – sussurrei para mim, abrindo a cerveja. Bebi um gole e senti um ligeiro enjoo, sem dar maior importância. Escutei um riso sarcástico: era daquele rapaz.

"Sou um estúpido, não devia ter deixado ela ir..."- sussurrou, o que me permitiu reconhecer sua voz, ainda que não queria levantar suspeitas.

Decidi me aproximar dele para me assegurar de quem era. Me sentei ao seu lado, não demorei muito em me acostumar com a escuridão, ainda que não estivesse completamente escuro. Abri minha boca para falar, mas o rapaz se adiantou.

"Quem quer que seja, vai, não tenho vontade de conversar contigo e muito menos suportar suas cantadas... e esqueça os autógrafos, porque não estou com humor. Assim me faça o favor e saia daqui... se afaste de mim." - disse friamente sem me ver, bebendo sua cerveja.

O tom frio me fez voltar para vê-lo, me surpreendendo muito, não acreditava que fosse "ele".

"Yamato?... mas... o que faz aqui?" - perguntei atônita, sem acreditar no que meus olhos viam.

Seus olhos se arregalaram ao escutar minha voz, mudando sua expressão completamente; passou de um expressão fria a uma de surpresa. Também esteve a ponto de cuspir a cerveja, mas a engoliu de uma vez; se virou lentamente até a mim.

"Sora?... o que... faz aqui?" - me perguntou quase num sussurro. Sua expressão era engraçada ou isso achei, mas me fez rir.

"Sim, sou eu. Mas não também não precisa se assustar, parece que viu um fantasma." - lhe disse, bebendo um pouco de minha cerveja.

Yamato me observou beber em silêncio, estranhou e por um momento me pareceu vê-lo irritado; parecia que não lhe agradou a ideia de que eu estava bebendo.

"O que faz aqui?... E porque está bebendo esta porcaria?" - perguntou com um tom frio, irritado e autoritário, enquanto franzia a testa.

O olhei de lado enquanto bebia um pouco mais e ali sim o vi realmente irritado.

"Talvez pela mesma razão pela qual você bebe está porcaria..." - disse, esperando um resposta que não veio, assim continuei falando. "Para esquecer um inconveniente que passei na casa de Taichi..." - pausei, esperando novamente alguma resposta, mas não houve. "E você?"- perguntei, enquanto brincava com a garrafa.

Yamato terminou de beber sua cerveja, agitou a lata e a jogou no lixo. Ri por sua ação e bebi mais um pouco. Logo ouvi que Yamato deu um grande suspiro, assim que voltei a me enfocar nele.

"Sip. Tive um inconveniente... ou melhor, uma forte discussão com Mimi. Mas isso era algo que iria acontecer cedo ou tarde... e hoje.. Mimi sobrepassou o limite da minha paciência... Se for ver por outro ângulo, eu era uma bomba e..." - disse.

"... Mimi acendeu a mecha." - terminei por ele. Yamato assentiu, pegou minha cerveja e bebeu um pouco, o que não me importou. "E... o que Mimi disse para que 'explodisse'?... Porque deve ter sido algo grave..."

"E foi..." - suspirou. "No começo se queixou de minha turnê, a qual parto amanhã, que é de três meses e não tenho certeza se voltarei a tempo para o Natal ou Ano Novo..." - fez uma pausa para terminar minha cerveja de uma vez. Mas quando mencionou sua turnê, senti uma dor em meu peito, logo ele prosseguiu. "Mas logo te envolveu na discussão e começou a fazer comparações; eu me enfureci e lhe gritei que se calasse e que deixasse de dizer idiotices. Mas Mimi, logo me gritou que nada do que eu fiz por você adiantou, já que ainda assim você me deixou..." - suspirou.

Isso me doeu, ainda que Yamato não tenha dito sem intenção e assim foi. Mas era verdade, eu não soube dar valor a tudo o que ele fez por mim e me sentia culpada e terrivelmente arrependida, ainda que o dano já estava feito.

**.**

"Ainda está arrependida?" - perguntou a Dra.

"Sim... ainda estou..." - disse Sora e continuou...

"Sinto muito..." - sussurrei, sentindo uma enorme vontade de chorar.

"Não tem porque. Eu não te culpo por isso, não fiz isso antes e não vou fazer agora... Bom logo disse, eh..., decidi terminar a discussão e como já não tinha vontade de conversar e muito menos ficar, saí de sua casa. E sem me dar conta cheguei aqui." - finalizou.

O olhei um momento e me alegrei ao saber que não me culpava pelo ocorrido, mas algo me inquietava. Sem pensar peguei a lata em frente a ele e bebi todo o conteúdo num só gole; me senti enjoada de repente. Yamato riu pela minha expressão.

"Vai ficar bêbada."- assegurou.

"Já fiquei..." - murmurei. Yamato voltou a rir, guardou sua gaita e pegou minha mão. O olhei questionando suas ações. Ele apenas sorriu e me tirou do Antro. "Taichi é um idiota..." - comentei pouco depois.

"Por que?... O que aconteceu?" - perguntou, enquanto caminhávamos a não-sei-onde e me abraçou de uma forma superprotetora.

"Me jogou na cara que não passávamos muito tempo juntos, além do mais também te envolveu na discussão... Mas quando... disse que não lhe surpreenderia se soubesse que você e eu já... tivéssemos... você sabe; me irritei e lhe dei um tapa..."- disse fazendo uma pausa. "Então lhe disse que você não era como ele... você sim me respeitava..." - murmurei. Mas logo me arrependi de ter dito isso.

"E ainda te respeito..." -disse e segundos depois se deteve em seco. O olhei e estava irritado. "Te...?..Te faltou com respeito?... Te tocou...?...Ou algo parecido, Sora?"- perguntou friamente.

"Apenas tentou uma vez, mas... não permiti." - disse. Me abraçou mais forte, estava furioso." Não se preocupe, se desculpou arrependido e me prometeu que não voltaria a acontecer e assim tem sido..." - disse para lhe acalmar, mas não funcionou.

Porém e por sorte de alguma forma, aquela repentina ira provocou que o álcool lhe baixasse a pressão e fizesse efeito. Começou a diminuir seu passo e com sua mão livre tocou sua testa. Isso me fez rir.

"Afetado pelo álcool, Sr. Ishida?" - perguntou de forma irônica.

"Oh, sim!" - exclamou; o que me fez rir ainda mais, e Yamato ao me ver também riu.

Caminhamos mais um pouco e Yamato olhou seu relógio.

"São 22hs. Vou te levar para casa, Sora. Sua mãe deve estar muito preocupada." - disse e, ainda que tenha gostado dessa preocupação por mim, não fiz mais que rir pelo comentário.

"Meus pais não estão em casa, chegaram amanhã a noite." - disse. Ele sorriu sem graça.

"Desculpa. Ainda assim vou te levar para casa." - disse.

Caminhamos até minha casa em um confortável silêncio, quando chegamos ali permanecemos assim por vários minutos, nenhum dos dois sabia o que dizer. Abri a porta e fui me virei para me despedir com um 'Boa noite', ele fez o mesmo. Lhe dei um beijo no rosto, o qual Yamato correspondeu; mas ao nos afastar, nos olhamos nos olhos e nos beijamos. Logo, não sei se foi pelo álcool, mas entramos em casa sem romper o beijo. Yamato fechou a porta atrás dele e começou a explorar meu corpo, mas ao perceber o que fazia se deteve rompendo o beijo. Seu rosto expressava arrependimento e medo.

"Sora, eu... desculpa, eu não..."- começou a se desculpar, mas o calei com um beijo. Me olhou confuso.

"Está bem...eu..." - fiz uma pausa, peguei uma de suas mão levando-a ao meu peito. "Eu quero." - sussurrei.

Yamato me abraçou, me beijando apaixonadamente, sem remover sua mão de onde eu a havia deixado.

**.**

"Você pode imaginar o que aconteceu quando entramos no meu quarto e..." - Sora pausou. Ainda não acreditava que estava contando algo assim a Dra., mas se sentia aliviada ao desabafar com alguém. Se pelo menos Biyomon estivesse ali.

"Posso fazer uma ideia. E já que lembra do que aconteceu, devo dizer que não bebeu muito e que estava praticamente sóbria. Mas e o garoto... Yamato?" - disse a Dra.

"Isso foi a primeira coisa que me passou pela cabeça ao entrarmos no meu quarto, mas quando me disse "Te amo"... eu deixei de pensar..." - disse Sora, se ruborizando ao recordar aquela noite." Mesmo assim, na manhã seguinte...

**.**

Despertei ao sentir algo em meus lábios. Abri meus olhos lentamente, apenas para me encontrar a um muito sorridente Yamato sem camisa.

"Desculpa, não quis te acordar, mas estava tão linda e não pude evitar." - sussurrou, sorrindo. Se virou para por suas meias.

"O que está fazendo?"- perguntei.

"Me vestindo, tenho que ir, estou atrasado." - disse, colocando a camisa.

"Aonde irá?"

"Meu voo sai em menos de 3hs. E ainda devo ir ao meu apartamento arrumar algumas coisas e pegar minhas malas, por isso não posso ficar, desculpa. Dorme tranquila que ainda é cedo." - disse e sorriu, se inclinou um pouco e voltou a me beijar. Sorri. "Nos vemos logo, Cielo." - sussurrou. Eu fechei meus olhos e dormi.

Quando voltei a acordar, já passava do meio-dia. Me sentei na borda da cama e vi um bilhete em minha escrivaninha. Era de Yamato.

**Fim Flash Back **

"Olhe... Aqui está o bilhete." - disse, tirando um papel de sua bolsa e o entregou a Dra.

Esta o pegou e o leu:

_**"Sora:**_

_**Lamento ter que te deixar assim, sem muitas explicações, acredite que ficaria encantado e teria dado qualquer coisa para ficar, mas não posso. Meu voo agora sai em menos de duas horas. E estou atrasado. E isso, eu quero dizer, ou fazer você saber, que não lamento o que aconteceu durante a noite e realmente espero que você também não. Além do mais, tudo que disse é verdade, também te direi que voltou a me fazer o homem mais feliz da Terra, já que em nosso namoro também era, e não ache que pelo fato de que estava um pouquinho bêbado, esquecerei o que aconteceu, porque não será assim; a lembrança dessa noite permanecerá latente dentro de mim. **_

_**Te amo. Para sempre teu, Yamato."**_

"Posso ver que o garoto é todo um galã." - comentou a Dra. Sora se ruborizou e assentiu. "Bom, Sora, te direi que acho que compreendi o que os levou a fazer isso e te aconselho a conversar com seu namorado e com sua amiga. Por outro lado, ainda que esses sintomas representam uma possível gravidez, pode também não ser..." - fez uma pausa ao ver a expressão de Sora, logo prosseguiu. "Prefiro ver os exames para estar completamente segura. Os resultados estarão prontos amanhã pela tarde."

Logo, Sora se foi com mãe para casa.

**Fim Flash Back**

Sora suspirou angustiada, justo quando escutou um grito.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chaper three: part I**

"_**The consequenses of our acts…"**_

"Irmão!"

Levantou o olhar e, efetivamente, tal e como havia imaginado, Yamato havia chegado. Sorriu para si mesmo, ao ver Takeru atuar como um menino pequeno, como quando tinha oito anos, e abraçar Yamato efusivamente. Além do mais, o mais novo dos loiros sempre foi bastante emotivo e carinhoso, e diferente de seu irmão, ele não se importava em demonstrá-los. Sentiu alguém apertar sua mão, então virou para ver Taichi.

"Vamos?'- perguntou, indicando até onde estava Ishida sendo recebido por seus amigos. Sora apenas se limitou a assentir com a cabeça.

Todos demos as boas vindas e decidimos que, já que todos tinham coisas para fazer, lhe faríamos uma pequena festa no dia seguinte e Yamato aceitou encantado, além do mais a viagem havia sido cansativa. Ao sair do aeroporto, o pai de Yamato estava esperando e este levou as malas.

Logo de se despedir o grupo partiu cada um para o seu lado. Sora pediu a Taichi que a acompanhasse a clínica e este aceitou, curioso do porquê Sora iria lá. E Yamato disse a Mimi que o acompanhasse ao parque e ela aceitou.

**.**

Durante o caminho ao parque, Mimi se sentia um pouco incomodada pelo silêncio; Yamato estava distante, mas do que o normal e isso a preocupava, já que não havia recebido nenhuma mostra de carinho por sua parte. Não desde o aeroporto. Finalmente decidiu quebrar o gelo.

"O que foi, Yamato?... Algo te irrita?...Talvez?" - perguntou. Yamato deu um suspiro.

"Espere até que cheguemos ao parque, sim?"- disse. Mimi assentiu em silêncio.

Ao chegar ao parque, estava vazio, Yamato pensou que assim seria melhor. Se sentaram em um banco e após uns minutos, Yamato falou.

"Bom, Mimi... com respeito a ligação de ontem a noite..." - começou. "Suponho que lembra quando disse que já não sentia o mesmo por você, verdade?"- Mimi assentiu. "Bem, Mimi eu... eu realmente sinto muito, mas... nunca te amei."

Mimi ficou pálida, não podia articular nenhuma palavra, nem movimento algum. Depois falou.

"Que?... Mas... Por quê?... Por quê está me dizendo isso?"- perguntou num sussurro.

Yamato a olhou apenas para se encontrar com lágrimas que começavam a cair. Olhou para o lago, já que se a visse chorar não poderia continuar, nunca gostou ver uma mulher chorar e menos se era uma a quem estimava muito, e muito menos por sua culpa.

"Escuta Mimi, eu te quis, não... eu te quero, realmente te quero muito, mas... não te amo. Não sei se me entende... É por isso que acho que seria melhor deixar nossa relação aqui, já que não quero terminar te odiando... Mas ainda podemos..."

"NÃO!" - gritou, o interrompendo. "Yamato, por favor não, eu posso mudar. Me diz o que eu fiz de errado e eu concerto, mas por favor não me deixe..." - suplicou. Yamato pegou suas mãos com ternura, o que provocou mais lágrimas por parte da garota.

"Mimi, você não me perderá. Eu sempre estarei do seu lado, só que não será como seu namorado, mas sim como amigo... Além do mais, você não fez nada de errado, quase, fui eu, eu tenho a maior parte da culpa. Te utilizei para um propósito que não pude conseguir... Para esquecer a Sora; Mimi eu ainda a amo e isso não posso evitar... Somando a isso a atitude que estava tendo ultimamente, tudo isso se juntou, minha frustração ao não poder esquecê-la era muita e você não estava me ajudando... E não posso pedir que mude de atitude porque isso seria como pedir que a Terra deixasse de girar, entende?... Você é assim e te quero desse jeito, mas não te amo. Por isso devemos terminar." - concluiu.

Mimi o observou um momento, por isso o amava, mas não lhe servia de nada, já que aquele sentimento não era correspondido e se não era correspondido não serviria de nada continuar com esse relacionamento. Ele disse, a queria muito mas não a amava. Sem duvidar mais, se lançou a seus braços e o abraçou muito forte, talvez seria a última vez que poderia fazer isso ou estar tão perto dele, o ao menos por um tempo; se sentiu satisfeita ao sentir que algo cálido a envolvia e feliz ao saber que Yamato lhe correspondeu o gesto. Então chorou, chorou com todas as suas forças, até não poder mais. Depois de tudo não o perderia totalmente, seguiriam sendo amigos e ele lhe prometeu estar a seu lado quando ela precisasse. Isso a tranquilizava um pouco.

"Está bem, Yamato, te entendo... Estava mais que claro que ainda amava a Sora, é só que realmente esperava poder te ajudar a esquecê-la, mas vejo que não foi assim... Pelo menos me alegro que me dissesse com se sentia, porque eu já sabia, mas tinha fé que algum dia você chegasse a me amar como a ela e não como amiga... Mas não importa, no final o verdadeiro amor sempre triunfa e 'o Amor e a Amizade andam de mãos dadas'... Por outro lado, estarei bem." - disse, logo de deixar de chorar, mas com um lindo sorriso.

"Se precisar de alguém, sabe que pode contar comigo sempre." - disse Yamato. Mimi assentiu.

"Sim, agora só falta que Sora admita que ainda te ama e pronto. Porque já não pode esconder, já que todos nos demos conta disso, inclusive o Taichi... e se não confessar por medo de feri-lo está cometendo um grande erro, porque isso a machuca mais e se nota." -disse Mimi, dando um grande suspiro. "Posso te pedir um favor, Yamato?"

"Claro Mimi, o que quiser."

"Me promete que será feliz com Sora, por favor."

"Eu prometo."

"E outra coisa... Posso te beijar pela última vez?"- disse e antes de que Mimi pudesse reagir, Yamato se aproximou e a beijou.

Mimi o abraçou para aprofundar o beijo, coisa que Yamato permitiu, devia isso depois de tudo. Depois de uns minutos se separaram, Mimi levemente ruborizada.

"Obrigado..." - murmurou, sorrindo.

"Não há de que."

**.**

"E?"

"Bom, Sora... assim como havia imaginado... Está grávida; os resultados não mentem e apenas confirmam minhas dúvidas." - disse a Dra. "Tem três meses de gravidez." - acrescentou.

"Estou grávida... Vou ter um filho..." - murmurou um pouco chocada pela notícia. Olhou a Dra. e forçou um sorriso."Muito obrigado por tudo, acho que será melhor que vá para casa descansar... tive um dia cansativo. Até logo." - se despediu.

"Até logo e venha depois para fazermos seu pré-natal, descansa." -disse a Dra. Sora assentiu e saiu da consulta.

Quando Sora saiu da clínica, se encontrou com Taichi; este a olhou intrigado e esperou que Sora chegasse onde se encontrava. Uma vez que Sora esteve a seu lado, começaram a caminhar sem rumo fixo. Taichi queria saber o porquê Sora teve que fazer esses exames, mas não queria perguntar, não diretamente.

"E?"- perguntou Taichi, quebrando o gelo. Sora suspirou.

"E, o que?"- disse, evitando o cruzar de olhares.

"Me dirá o que tem?... Do porquê teve que fazer esses exames?... Ou só vai me dar o gelo?"- perguntou, seriamente. Sora não soube o que dizer, depois de tudo se sentia culpada pelo que tinha, assim que permaneceu em silêncio."Sora, sou seu namorado. Não pode me esconder o que te acontece, porque fico preocupado. Além do mais a confiança é a base de toda relação e acho que você esqueceu disso, porque o que menos me tem é confiança."

"Desculpa, Taichi, me desculpa mesmo, é sério... Mas agora gostaria de ir para casa, preciso descansar, não me sinto muito bem... Logo te explicarei tudo, tudo o que quiser saber..." - disse Sora, tranquilamente. Taichi a olhou surpreso, jamais havia visto ela assim.

"Mas, Sora..."

"Agora, por favor..." - suplicou.

Taichi suspirou resignado e assentiu. Se encaminharam para casa de Sora em silêncio. Ao chegar Sora não sabia se o beijava ou não, já que não tinha muito animo para isto. Mas Taichi lhe facilitou o trabalho, ele a beijou ligeiramente na boca.

"Até amanhã." - sussurrou.

Sora não respondeu, apenas deu meia volta e entrou em sua casa correndo, deixando Taichi em choque. Ao subir as escadas, chamou claramente a atenção de sua mãe, esta se aproximou da entrada e viu Taichi.

"Taichi, o que aconteceu?"- perguntou preocupada.

"Não sei... não me disse nada." - respondeu.

"Pode ir, eu vou falar com ela."

Taichi obedeceu. A Sra. Takenouchi, entrou e subiu ao quarto de sua filha, muito preocupada. Ao entrar no quarto viu Sora sentada sobre a cama, abraçando seus joelhos e com o olhar perdido.

"Estou grávida... Vou ter um filho do Yamato..." - murmurou Sora. A Sra. Takenouchi não entendeu o que ela disse. Sora começou a chorar. "Oh Deus..." - disse, ocultando seu rosto entre seus joelhos.

A Sra. Takenouchi se aproximou de Sora e a abraçou, assustando-a um pouco e logo se relaxou, abraçando sua mãe para chorar desconsoladamente.

"Oh... minha menina." -disse, acariciando o cabelo de Sora. Depois de aproximadamente uma hora, Sora se acalmou um pouco. "Está melhor?"- perguntou. Sora assentiu. "Bem... Sora... filha o que aconteceu?... Por que chorava?..."- disse e ao ver que sua filha não se animava a responder, prosseguiu. "É com respeito a Taichi?"- perguntou.

Sora suspirou. "Algo.." - sussurrou.

"Problemas com seu namoro?"

"Sim..." - sussurrou. Sua mãe sorriu. "Vou... terminar com ele.." - disse, surpreendendo a sua mãe.

"Mas, por quê?... Não acho que seja tão grave..." - disse sua mãe.

"Estou grávida, mamãe..." -disse de repente, enquanto lágrimas coriam por sua face.

A Sra. Takenouchi ficou paralisada diante da confissão de sua filha, não sabia o que fazer, o mais normal seria se irritar e lhe dar um sermão de sua irresponsabilidade, e inclusive até lhe dizer que não o teria e que fizesse um aborto; mas não podia; estava furiosa, obviamente e o sermão com certeza lhe daria, mas um aborto?... Estava segura que Sora era incapaz de fazer algo tão abominável como isso e que se negaria, e de qualquer modo, ela não pediria. Definitivamente estava desorientada, além do mais sua filha tinha apenas 15 anos!..., era uma menina, não podia cuidar de um bebê, essa era uma responsabilidade muito grande para Sora; por muito madura que fosse, a pressão a torturaria... Logo, algo lhe veio em mente; o responsável por isso, o suposto pai da criança, quem era?... Taichi, era o mais lógico.

Olhou a sua filha a viu chorar, ainda não estava segura se sua decisão era a correta, mas não havia outra, não nesse momento. A apoiaria nesta situação tão difícil pela qual passava, claro que, a castigaria pela sua irresponsabilidade, mas nada mais; apenas lhe daria todo seu apoio de mãe, assim como fizeram com ela, depois de tudo, o dano já estava feito. E quanto ao pai da criança, teria que responder e assumir sua responsabilidade como um bom homem... E o pai de Sora... bom, ele teria que aceitar, querendo ou não.

"Desculpa, mamãe... de verdade eu sinto muito. Sei que te decepcionei, mas por favor não me odeie, não se irrite... Eu não quis que isto terminasse assim..." - sussurrou.

A Sra. Takenouchi suspirou e a abraçou. "Shhh... Está bem, Sora... Eu não poderia te odiar filha, te entendo... Não se preocupe, tudo ficará bem. Mas como não se protegeram...? Sora, te disse muitas vezes..." - disse.

"Eu sei, mas... nós não planejamos isso, apenas... aconteceu e... de verdade, eu sinto muito."- sussurrou.

"Está bem, filha..." - sorriu. "Taichi já sabe?"- perguntou. Sora desviou o olhar.

"Não é dele." - disse.

"O quê?" - olhou sua filha surpresa. Sora levantou o olhar lentamente.

"É por isso que terminarei com ele... O bebê não é de Taichi..."- disse, olhando sua mãe. "É de Yama..." - acrescentou, adivinhando o que se esperava e surpreendendo ainda mais a sua mãe.

"Yama?... O loiro...?... Teu ex?... Yamato!"- exclamou. Sora assentiu. "Mas... como?... Achei que vocês... Como?... Ele não estava namorando a Mimi?"

Sora assentiu e começou a relatar o ocorrido a sua mãe, omitindo alguns detalhes claro; quando terminou, sua mãe compreendeu um pouco melhor as coisas, mas não justificou sua ação.

"Certo... Yamato sabe?" - disse.

"Não... E acho que nem deva..." - murmurou.

"Tem que saber, deve assumir sua responsabilidade... Além do mais, Sora, saiba que tem todo o meu apoio." - disse sua mãe, acariciando sua cabeça ternamente.

"Obrigado, mamãe... Muito obrigado..."

"Não tem porque Sora, é minha filha... Agora descansa, todo esse choro e essa agitação, não fará bem ao bebê, então descansa e dorme." A Sra. Takenouchi deitou Sora e a cobriu com uma manta.

Sora assentiu e dormiu tranquilamente. Sua mãe a olhou com ternura, ainda era uma menina, bastante madura para sua idade e já seria mãe. Saiu do quarto para deixá-la dormir; e desceu à cozinha.

' Tomara que não seja muita carga para ela, é uma excelente filha, apenas cometeu um erro ao se apressar... Ninguém é perfeito... E se Yamato não quer assumir sua responsabilidade, eu farei que a assuma... Não deixarei que abandone minha filha assim... Mas, pelo que Sora me disse e pelo que conheço dele, não acredito que seja capaz de algo assim... Não sei ' pensou, dando um grande suspiro. ' Oh, mãe, como gostaria que estivesse aqui nesse momento, e que me dissesse o que devo fazer.' Terminou de beber seu chá que havia preparado.

**.**

"Mimi, para!...O que acha que está fazendo?... Onde está me levando?"- gritou Yamato, enquanto era praticamente arrastado por Mimi.

"Aonde acha? A casa de Sora... Anda logo." - disse Mimi, correndo até a casa de Sora, levando Yamato com ela.

"QUE?"- gritou.

Ao chegar a casa, Mimi correu a entrada e tocou a campainha. Pouco tempo depois a Sra. Takenouchi abriu a porta, surpreendendo-se ao ver os garotos na frente de sua porta e mais ainda ao ser eles.

"Olá Sra. Takenouchi." - disse Mimi.

"Olá..." - disse Yamato. Mimi suspirou.

"Olá Mimi, Yamato. Querem ver a Sora?"- disse a mulher.

"Sim. Está em casa?"- disse Mimi A Sra. Takenouchi assentiu e os convidou a entrar.

"Eh..." -disse Yamato, chamando a atenção das mulheres. "Eu... acabo de lembrar que... devo fazer algo muito... importante...  
Desculpa, mas não posso ficar." - se desculpou.

"Não há problema." - disse a mulher. Mimi o olhou incrédula.

"Até logo Sra. Takenouchi, Mimi. Cumprimentem a Sora por mim." - e com isso se afastou da casa. 'Não queria ir assim, mas... ainda não estou preparado para vê-la... Preciso de algo, um presente...' pensou.

**.**

Ao entrar na casa a Sra. Takenouchi perguntou a Mimi se ocorria algo em sua relação com Yamato.

"Mimi... Sei que não é de minha conta e desculpa a pergunta, mas.. Tem problemas com Yamato?" - questionou, esperando a resposta. Mimi suspirou.

"Na verdade... sim. Ele e eu... terminamos hoje... Foi decisão dele, mas... é o melhor..." - disse. Mimi lhe explicou o que havia acontecido e porquê. Também disse que Yamato ama a Sora.

A Sra. Takenouchi ao vê-la triste a abraçou para consolá-la, Mimi aceitou o gesto. Logo depois, a Sra. Takenouchi decidiu dizer a Mimi o assunto sobre Sora.

"Mimi, há algo que deve saber." - disse.

"O que é?"

"Linda... Sora está grávida e..." - pausou. Mimi a olhou confusa. "Yamato é o pai, mas não sabe." - concluiu.

Essa notícia foi como uma punhalada direta no coração para Mimi. Se pergunta como, por que, mas não queria saber.. Já que sabia que sofreria por isso. Empalideceu e começou a chorar.

"Como?...Como puderam me fazer isso...? Sora é minha amiga... e Yamato... Como é possível?"- soluçou.

A Sra. Takenouchi a abraçou fortemente e Mimi correspondeu o gesto, e chorou desconsoladamente. Estava furiosa com ambos e o expressou diante da mãe de Sora.

"Os odeio!... Os dois!... Como puderam me trair assim...?... E ainda dizem ser meus amigos!"- soluçou nos braços da Sra. Takenouchi.

"Mimi... não diga isso... Você sabe melhor que eu que não os odeia... Eles nunca pretenderam te trair... Você sabe que nunca te fariam algo assim." - disse a mulher e para evitar um conflito e que Mimi terminasse cometendo um erro, lhe explicou o que havia acontecido, tudo o que Sora lhe disse e também como se sentia sua filha. Também lhe explicou os motivos que tiveram e lhe disse que lembrasse da conversa que havia tido com Yamato, e o que ele lhe havia dito. Acrescentou, além do mais, que uma boa amizade não deveria terminar por algo assim, por algo que era inevitável. Lhe aconselhou que não cometesse o erro de terminar com uma amizade como a que eles tinham.

Mimi pensou muito bem, detenidamente e chegou a compreender; aliviando assim sua ira e conseguindo perdoar seus amigos. Mas sobre tudo pensou que Yamato terminou com ela e ainda não sabia nada disso, ou seja que se aquilo não tivesse acontecido, ele teria terminado com ela de qualquer forma... Mas Sora,... não sabia se ela teria terminado com Taichi se isto não tivesse acontecido, ainda que... ainda não tinha terminado com ele, mas faria.

"Obrigado Sra. Takenouchi, por me ajudar a ver o erro que teria cometido..." -disse, com um leve sorriso.

"Não há de que, pequena. Irei chamar a Sora." -disse e subiu para acordar a Sora. Mimi suspirou e sentou.

' Vamos ver o que Sora pensava em fazer se isto não tivesse acontecido e o que fará agora... Realmente não posso odiá-la, a culpa não é somente dela.' pensou Mimi.

**.**

A Sra. Takenouchi entrou no quarto de sua filha, que agora dormia tranquilamente, logo de ter chorado como não fazia a muito tempo. Se aproximou da cama e a agitou levemente para despertá-la.

"Sora... filha, acorda, Mimi está aqui..." - sussurrou. Sora se moveu não querendo acorda. "Sora..."

"Mmm... Mamãe?... O que foi?"- murmurou Sora, ainda meio sonolenta.

"Tem visita... Mimi te espera no living." -disse. Isso despertou Sora completamente.

"Mimi?... Mas, o que faz aqui?"- perguntou um pouco exaltada.

"Veio te ver... e conversar contigo... Bom, eu irei preparar o jantar. Por favor, não demore." - disse sua mãe e logo a deixou sozinha no quarto.

"Oh Deus... O que farei agora?"- Sora disse a si mesma. Se levantou de sua cama, saiu do quarto e se encaminhou ao living.

**.**

Mimi se encontrava distraída, quando nisso, Sora aparece pelas escadas e se lentamente dela, que lhe sorriu. Mas logo a olhou preocupada, já que se notava muito que esteve chorando.

'Está tão mal...' pensou. "Olá, Sora. Como está?... Aconteceu algo?... Estava chorando?" - perguntou. Diante da preocupação de sua amiga, Sora se sentiu ainda mais culpada.

"Eh... sim, mas não foi nada, já estou bem; é só que... amanhã vou terminar com Taichi..." - disse, se sentando junto a Mimi.

'Por isso chorava?... Não acho que a Sra. Takenouchi tenha mentido...' "Por isso chorava?"- perguntou.

Sora suspirou, tratando de não deixar cair as lágrimas que tentavam sair. "Não, eu... é que... Desde um pouco mais de três meses que decidi terminar com ele, mas... não fiz porque não encontrei o momento adequado, também porque Taichi é alguém muito importante para mim depois de tudo e não quero... machucá-lo."- disse e respirou profundamente.

'Então já tinha decidido... A gravidez foi apenas o empurrão que faltava...' "Sora, isso é algo que não pode evitar, além do mais é a melhor decisão que podia tomar, já que se fosse esperar mais, seria mais doloroso para ele." - disse, colocando uma mão em seu ombro. 'Bom já me disse o que queria saber, mas ainda falta algo... Está muito triste... Mmm... Talvez isto a anime.' "Sora, Yamato e eu terminamos."

"O que...?- sussurrou.

"Sim... Foi decisão dele, mas está bem assim. Claro que me doeu, mas... se isso era o melhor, assim será... Além do mais eu só quero que ele seja feliz, mesmo que não seja comigo." - disse, sorrindo.

Com isso, Sora não pôde aquentar mais suas lágrimas e começou a chorar. "Desculpa... eu sinto muito... Desculpa..." - sussurrou, levando as mãos ao rosto.

"Por quê?"

"É minha culpa..."

"Não, Sora, foi decisão do Yamato... A discussão que tivemos antes de sua partida foi o que, basicamente, o levou a tomar essa decisão. Você não tem nada a ver com isso, não diretamente..." - explicou, abraçando Sora.

Sora desfez o abraçou. "Não, Mimi... não entende, eu... estou grávida..." - confessou.

Mimi permaneceu em silêncio, ela já sabia, mas pelo visto Sora não tinha nem ideia disso; por isso Mimi decidiu fingir por uns momentos. Porém, não contava que a notícia a afetasse de novo. Minutos depois falou.

"Taichi sabe?"- perguntou.

"Não... não é dele,... por isso é... minha culpa..." -disse, soluçando. "Te juro... que eu... eu nunca quis...fazer isso... a Taichi e a ti... mas... não pude evitar... meus sentimentos... foram mais... fortes que eu e... Yamato... Eu realmente sinto muito, por favor me perdoa..."

Mimi, ao ver isto, soube que realmente sua amiga não estava passando bem, mas tão pouco imaginou que estivesse sofrendo tanto, afinal, apesar das circunstâncias em que aconteceu isso, deveria estar feliz por estar esperando um filho do homem que amava, porque já era que mais obvio que ainda amava Yamato. Ainda assim não gostava de vê-la assim, já que Sora era uma garota alegre e cheia de vida.

"Então... Yamato é...Oh Deus..."- disse, agachando a cabeça. "Já sabia..." - sussurrou.

"Como?"- perguntou Sora muito confusa.

"Sua mãe me disse. E não se preocupe, não te odeio... Ainda que Yamato não mencionou nada sobre isso e não me refero ao bebê."- disse Mimi. sorrindo. Sora se ruborizou ligeiramente.

"Obrigado, Mimi... Obrigado por compreender... e continuar sendo minha amiga."

"Que isso... Agora, ainda assim, Sora, estou muito irritada e não pela sua gravidez..." - disse. Sora ia falar, mas não pôde."E isso se deve que, eu, sendo tua melhor amiga, devia saber desde o princípio. Entregar-se de corpo e alma a uma pessoa especial, não é coisa de todos os dias, não sua primeira vez; portanto deveria ter sido a primeira a saber." - acrescentou de forma sonhadora e reprovando-a.

Sora a olhou confusa, já que Mimi falava sério, mas sorria. "Está falando sério?"- perguntou.

"Mas é claro!" - sorriram e se abraçaram

"Sim... Mas pelo menos é a primeira do grupo a saber." – disse Sora. Agora se encontrava mais calma, já que, se bem que a reação de Mimi não foi a esperada, a deixou muito feliz. "De novo, Mimi, muito obrigado."

"Sora, você sabe que nenhum homem poderá interferir na nossa amizade..." – explicou, pegando-lhe suas mãos. "Nem sequer o mais desejado de Odaiba." – acrescentou e riram pelo comentário, mas logo se calaram. "Terá que explicar tudo ao Taichi... E informar a Yamato sobre sua paternidade."

"Não sei se devem saber, não quero arruinar sua amizade... Ainda assim vou terminar com o Taichi de qualquer jeito."

"Sora, devem saber! Deve ser justa com ambos. Em especial com Yamato, merece saber que será pai. Vocês se amam e devem estar juntos, sem importar como... Além do mais, se você não contar... eu conto."

"Muito bem, mas estará comigo quando eu for contar ao Taichi." – comentou Sora.

"Está bem."

Passaram o resto da tarde conversando e ao chegar a noite, Mimi ligou para sua mãe para lhe avisar que dormiria na casa de Sora. Foi uma sorte que as coisas saíssem melhor do que o esperado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chaper four: Part I**

"_**Thinking on the X-mas Eve's day... What they feel about their problems."**_

Enquanto isso, Yamato estava deitado em sua cama, olhando o presente que comprou para Sora essa tarde, depois de se afastar de sua casa...

"Mmmm..."

**Flash Back **

Logo de se afastar da residência Takenouchi, Yamato decidiu dar uma volta para despejar sua mente, a qual ( a seu juízo) estava a ponto de um colapso. Sem se dar conta chegou até a Boulevard de Odaiba, começou a olhar as vitrines das lojas por diversão, quando uma ideia o golpeou, parando em frente a uma loja.

'Que tal se... lhe compro isso...? Mas... pode ser que não goste... Argh! ... Por que as mulheres tem que ser tão difíceis...?' pensou. Seguiu seu caminho, tratando de evitar se estressar por idiotices.

Minutos depois encontrou uma loja que chamou sua atenção, não era muito luxuosa nem extravagante, pelo contrário, era bastante modesta, e por não dizer, bastante antiga. Mas tinha algo que atraiu Yamato; talvez a simplicidade da loja.

Quando finalmente entrou, percebeu que estava vazia, ou seja, não tinha nenhum vendedor, ou ao menos um a vista. Yamato passeou pelo local, observando todos os produtos, os quais até o momento não eram de seu agrado. O silêncio que havia nesse lugar estava lhe resultando incomodo.

'Que estranho... Está aberto, pelo menos deveria ter alguém atendendo a loja... Talvez não tenha muitas coisas caras, mas não acho que deixem o lugar só, pois... podem roubar algo...' pensou Yamato, e justo nesse momento, alguém tocou seu ombro, fazendo-o saltar de susto. "AHHHHH!" - gritou.

"Deseja algo jovem?" - perguntaram. Yamato se virou rapidamente e se encontrou frente a frente a um ancião. O velhinho sorriu diante da expressão de assombro de Yamato. 'Então este jovem é outra vítima mais do cupido... Outro que está completa e desesperadamente apaixonado.' pensou o ancião. "Jovem?"

"Uh?" - emitiu Yamato, saindo de seu pequeno susto.

"Deseja algo?... Algo em que possa te ajudar?" - disse o ancião, lhe sorrindo amigavelmente.

"Uhh... Si.. Queria um presente, algo para..." - disse Yamato, fazendo uma pausa, enquanto pensava. "Mmmm..."

"Algo pra pedir perdão, a garota que ocupa seu coração, não é assim, jovem?... Muito bem, deixe-me ver... acho que tenho o presente adequado para você..." - disse aquele ancião, surpreendo Yamato, enquanto caminha até o balcão.

"Que...? Mas... Como...?"- murmurou Yamato.

"Jejeje... Meu querido rapaz, sou um ancião, eu sei muitas coisas... E sei exatamente o que jovens como você querem, para remediar um erro e pedir perdão a essa garota especial, e mais ainda se estão apaixonados..." - provocou o ancião, rindo ligeiramente.

"Wow..." - disse um muito assombrado Yamato. Observou em silêncio, enquanto o ancião buscava entre as caixas alguma coisa, até que o velhinho finalmente tirou uma caixinha, colocando-a de frente para ele. "E o que é isso...?"

"Isto é que você quer para sua garota." - disse o velhinho, lhe dando a caixa.

Yamato observou a caixa com muito cuidado, parecia uma caixinha normal, comum e corriqueira. Era de porcelana, mas não parecia ser grande coisa, nem tão pouco parecia ser essas caixinhas onde veem os anéis de compromisso. Mais, porém, havia algo nela que o motivou a se decidir e abri-la. A abriu e se surpreendeu. Dentro havia um colar com pingente e um par de brincos. O pingente e os brincos tinham a forma de um coração, com pequenos diamantes, incrustados ao redor de um rubi que estava incrustado no centro e tinha a forma muito similar ao emblema do amor. Yamato os observou por longos minutos, não sabia se era uma coincidência ou... algo mais.

'Não pode ser que este ancião saiba do Digimundo... Mas então, o que significa isto?... Será uma coincidência?...'.

"Não, não é nenhuma coincidência...' - disse o ancião, chamando a atenção de Yamato. "Nesta vida não existem as coincidências, apenas o inevitável... Mmmm, chamam de... Destino."

Yamato o olhou não muito convencido. 'Ughhh... Este velho me assusta...' "Quer dizer que eu estava destinado a lhe comprar isto?"- perguntou.

"Sim, mais ou menos isso..."

"E... Quanto vai me custar?... Porque isso parece ser bem caro..." - perguntou Yamato, temeroso, já que acreditava que com isso ficaria quebrado.

"Por ser você, te farei um desconto..." - disse o ancião, sorrindo de maneira pouco confiável.

**Fim Flash Back**

'Ja, grande desconto!... Me cobrou 50.000 yenes!... Me deixou praticamente quebrado!' pensou sarcasticamente. "só espero que valha a pena...''- sussurrou. Observou o pingente detenidamente, logo o virou, e sua face se ruborizou levemente. "E espero não fazer papel de idiota..."

Se levantou de sua cama e colocou o precioso presente dentro de sua caixinha, guardando-a em uma gaveta a sete chaves. Apagou a luz e se dispôs a dormir.

**-**** 4 dias depois. ****-**

Havia chegado, esse dia era Véspera de Natal; e ainda assim, Sora ainda não havia falado com Yamato. 4 dias desde o incidente com Mimi, 4 dias que soube de sua maternidade e sua sorte ia de mal a pior. Certamente seus amigos, Mimi e Taichi, precisamente, não tomaram não, de fato reagiram muito bem. Mas Yamato... ainda não sabia como reagiria, já que cada oportunidade que se apresentava, era arruinada por algo ou alguém.

Sora se encontrava nesse momento no parque central de Odaiba, sentado debaixo de uma árvore, a mesma na qual, ela e Yamato, iam passar algumas tardes juntos, apenas desfrutando da companhia do outro. Mas logo que terminaram, ia a esse lugar cada vez que queria pensar, sem ser perturbada. Porém, naquele momento, apenas queria despejar sua mente dos problemas, queria escapar, mesmo que fosse por uns instantes, da realidade.

'Por quê?... Por que agora tenho que passar por isto? 3 dias... durante 3 dias tentei falar com ele e lhe dizer sobre minha gravidez e ... Sempre nos interrompem!... E o pior é que no final... não consigo lhe dizer absolutamente nada...' pensou, soltando um suspiro reprimido. 'Além do mais há 3 dias que terminei com Taichi e... as coisas não saíram tão mal assim.' " Pelo menos Taichi não tomo tão mal depois de tudo, apenas queria... matar Yamato." - murmurou, soltando um pequeno riso.

**Flash Back**

Uma linda manhã de inverno, a 4 dias do Natal. Os jovens de Odaiba desfrutavam de suas semanas de descanso por motivo de festas, e por ser inverno; passavam o tempo passeando pelo parque ou patinando sobre o gelo, etc... Ainda assim era uma lastima que certos jovens não estivessem passando tão bem, o que estivessem a ponto de lastimar ou ser lastimados...

"Muito bem, Sora... ehhh... estamos aqui parados, sem fazer ou dizer nada, durante mais de 20 minutos e... me esta inquietando. Ocorre algo mal?" - disse Taichi, entre aborrecido e preocupado, enquanto se apoiava na ponte sobre a qual estavam; a mesma ponte que cruzava o lago do parque.

"Mmmm..." - foi a resposta de Sora, que ainda não encontrava a maneira de fazer o que devia fazer. 'Como o explicarei?... Ah, não posso... Mas tenho que fazer... Argh!... Por que tudo tem que ser tão difícil?' pensou, suspirando. 'Bem apenas... farei, digo, já fiz isso antes... Que diferença faz agora?... Além do mais, Mimi está perto, para qualquer acaso...'"Bom, o que acontece é que..." - não disse mais, as palavras não saiam.

"É que...?" - disse Taichi, encorajando-a a seguir. Sora voltou a suspirar.

"Acho que... é melhor se... nós terminarmos nossa relação... Taichi." - disse, finalmente.

Isso, e apesar de que viria cedo ou tarde, foi como um balde de água fria para Yagami. Simplesmente não queria aceitar; se bem que estavam passando por um mal momento, não era tanto para terminar, ou não? Mas a quem enganava?... ele sabia que Sora não o amava. Muito no fundo, ele sabia. E era hora de aceitar a realidade. Ainda assim, o silêncio reinou no lugar por uns momentos. Até que Sora decidiu falar.

"Eu... realmente lamento isto, lamento muito te machucar, Taichi, mas... eu já não suporto. Taichi, eu não te amo, mas acho que isso já sabe. Porém, te quero muito, mas não na forma que você deseja, eu te quero muito como amigo, é quase como um irmão para mim e nada mais... Apenas te peço que por favor me perdoe." - disse, suspirando.

Taichi ainda não lhe respondia, parecia como se não vivesse, apenas estava ali parado, observando o lago, sem mover um músculo em absoluto. Isso angustiou Sora, já que achava que ele a odiava e por isso não queria falar. Mas não era assim, ele não a odiava, jamais poderia odia-la, apenas estava deprimido, já que finalmente havia chegado o dia que ele rogou que nunca chegasse, o dia em que a perdeu; não totalmente, mas ainda assim lhe doeu.

'No fim perdi, uma vez mais perdi diante de você, Yamato... Mas na realidade nunca havia ganhado... Não desde há 3 anos.' pensou tristemente. Há 3 anos foi quando Yamato lhe confessou que se sentia atraído por Sora, para o desgosto de Taichi; e também foi quando Sora decidiu renunciar ao Futebol para se unir ao Tênis, pelo motivo de querer impressionar o garoto que gostava, e que Taichi soube imediatamente que não era ele. "Não... se preocupe, Sora... , claro que te perdoo, não poderia ser de outra maneira... Além do mais eu já sabia... já esperava isto, era questão de tempo, nada mais...Só espero que seja feliz com Yamato." - disse, finalmente, para o alívio de Sora.

"Sim, muito obrigado Taichi, por me compreender, de verdade te agradeço." - disse a ruiva, mas logo de digerir tudo o dito pelo moreno reagiu. "Espera... Por que disse do Yamato...?"

Taichi riu diante da ingenuidade de sua, agora, melhor amiga."Sora, não é obvio?... É incrível como todos se dão conta que você e Yamato ainda se amam, com exceção de vocês... Mas, em fim...Apenas me prometa que será feliz com esse idiota, sim?"- disse, animadamente.

"Claro."

"E se não te fizer feliz... me encarregarei dele." - acrescentou um sorridente Taichi. Se deram um abraço amistoso, quase fraternal e logo voltaram a ver o lago.

"Taichi... há algo mais que devo te dizer." - murmurou Sora depois de um tempo. Se não fosse pelo tom sério, Taichi não teria virado para vê-la seriamente.

"De que se trata?"- questionou. 'Espero que não seja nada grave.' pensou.

"Bom, sobre... mim."

"Há algo de mal com você?.. É pela visita à clinica?"- a esse ponto, Taichi estava muito preocupado.

Sora deixou escapar um suspiro reprimido. 'Bem, aqui vai.' pensou. "Não há nada de mal comigo, mas... sim, tem a ver com a ida a clínica..." - fez uma pausa antes de seguir. Sabia perfeitamente que não podia se agitar. "Olha, há 3 meses, depois da discussão que tivemos, eu fui embora muito irritada, caminhei um pouco até chegar a um Antro... Ali me encontrei com Yamato e conversamos sobre nossos problemas e isso... bebemos um pouco, eu bebi um pouco, ele bebeu mais, até que Yamato pensou que já era hora para que fosse para casa e me acompanhou...Quando... chegamos ali, não sei, algo aconteceu e nos beijamos... e logo ocorreu isso e... Taichi, acredite que eu não planejava fazer isso, apenas aconteceu, ou seja, nesse instante eu sentia que era o correto, mesmo que não fosse... De verdade, acho que não era o momento adequado. Não sei!... Taichi, por favor me perdoa por te machucar... Mas tudo isso saiu de controle!"- disse agitadamente.

Taichi não entendia nada, mas tinha a impressão de que o que viria não lhe agradaria, além do mais, o que Sora havia dito lhe deu uma pequena ideia de qual poderia ser o problema, ainda que nada concreto ou nada perto ao que realmente era. 'Por favor, que não seja o que acho que é... que ela não esteja...' pensou, obviamente esquecendo um pequeno detalhe da explicação de Sora: Yamato. "Sora, por favor se acalma, assim não poderei te entender, de fato ainda não entendo nada do que está me falando... O que tem a ver nossa discussão com sua visita a clinica? Eu não te bati ou nada parecido. E o que tem o Yamato a ver com isso, também? Ele nem sequer sabe que você foi fazer esses exames... Além do mais, o que importa se vocês se beijaram?... isso já passou, já não importa. Assim como tão pouco importa o que ocorreu depois disso, pois, estavam meio bêbados, e o que?... Agora, se me disse que se intimaram, isso já seria outra história, mas... a quem quero enganar? Vocês jamais fariam algo assim." - disse, rindo ligeiramente diante de suas últimas palavras.

Isto provocou um grande sentimento de culpa em Sora, a confiança que Taichi brindava a seus amigos cegamente, a fez se sentir pior do que já se sentia. 'Deus... Por que me tem que acontecer isto?' pensou, tristemente. "Taichi, estou grávida..." -disse, sendo interrompida imediatamente.

"Mas se nós nunca...!" - Taichi, se calou justo quando seu cérebro começou a processar e digerir tudo, tudo o que Sora lhe havia dito. "Ohhh..."- conseguiu articular. Mas ainda não queria assimilar o confessado por seu amor perdido. "Então quem...?"- murmurou, temendo a resposta, já muito repetida em seu cérebro, necessitava escutá-la de sua boca, de Sora.

"...Yamato..." - sussurrou.

"Ouhhh...ohhh..." - foi tudo o que emitiu. 'Oh meu Deus.'. Logo caiu desmaiado, diante a surpresa e preocupação de Sora, e a surpresa de Mimi, quem afortunadamente estava observando desde um lugar prudente. As garotas o levantaram a custas e o encostaram no banco mais próximo.

E obviamente, era de se esperar que ao despertar, Taichi, ficasse furioso, sem contar com que havia adquirido sua modalidade de "matar o Yamato", mesmo que no final não foi assim.

**Fim Flash Back**

Não precisa nem dizer que Taichi não ficou de braços cruzados e sem fazer nada a respeito, obviamente deu uma baliza a Yamato, não sem antes receber uns bons golpes por parte do loiro; mas pelo menos descontou, e claro, entre ele e Ishida, já não havia rancores. Isso foi o que, tanto Takeru como Daisuke, relataram a Sora. E pelo que havia ouvido de Hikari, Mimi também havia descontado no pobre Yamato (com uma bela bofetada), e pelo que sabia, ele, a esse ponto, não compreendia o porquê daquela agressão.

Mas, o que sem dúvida, mais a surpreendeu, foi o que Mimi lhe disse na noite anterior quando falaram por telefone; isso havia sido uma grande surpresa para ela, e mais, ainda tinha a lembrança muito fresca daquela frase que a tomou desprevenida...

"Ainda não posso acreditar, Sora!... Digo, já havia visto ele chorar antes e tudo, mas... agora foi diferente!... Praticamente eu já não sabia mais o que ... Por sorte lhe disse algo para que se animasse... mas já nem me lembro o que foi... Mas se o tivesse visto!..."

Isso, definitivamente a deixou chocada... e duro, pois, Taichi chorando?... Como isso era possível? Ele sempre havia sido um garoto forte, e ela admirava sua fortaleza, mas que Mimi lhe dissesse isso, definitivamente não esperava. E além da frustração que já sentia por sua incapacidade de resolver o principal de seus problemas, Yamato, não tinha ideia de como solucionar tudo o que lhe estava acontecendo; se bem que Taichi não era um de seus problemas, não deixava de lhe preocupar, com Yamato era tudo diferente e literalmente mais fácil... mas não...!... sempre tinha que haver algum inconveniente.

Só Deus sabia quanto se odiava por ser incapaz de dizer a verdade a Yamato! E o que estava piorando as coisas... essa noite... era Véspera de Natal (Noite Boa). Havia se proposto confessar a Ishida toda a verdade antes dessa noite e as oportunidade se haviam dado... em certa forma, mas sempre ocorria algo ou alguém os interrompia, arruinando tudo... e o que era pior, é que ela, no final sempre se resignava, e essa preciosa oportunidade escapava de suas mãos. Ainda que, na verdade era que, ela devia fazer que essas oportunidades se dessem, mas apenas as deixava ir. E tudo por sua incapacidade de se impor diante das outras pessoas.

'Como vou fazer isso? São meus amigos.'

Esse era outro problema, os únicos que interrompiam, sem querer, eram seus amigos, com a exceção de Taichi e Mimi.

'E seu fã clube de loucas desquitadas...'

Suspirou profundamente. "Talvez... Yamato e eu... não devamos ficar juntos, depois de tudo... o destino não me permite lhe dizer que... será papai." - sussurrou tristemente, enquanto observava como o sol começava seu caminha até o horizonte.

**.**

'Maldição. Maldição. Maldiçã ção. Maldição. Maldição. Maldição. Maldição. Maldição... MALDIÇÃO!'

Maldição, era tudo em que Yamato podia pensar nesses momentos. Enquanto caminhava pelo parque, tratando de despejar sua mente de seus problemas, o que lhe era um pouco difícil. Há três dias que terminou com Mimi e cada oportunidade de uma possível reconciliação com Sora, se arruinava instantaneamente. 3 dias tratando de lhe dizer a verdade, de lhe confessar tudo o que acontecia, 3 dias sofrendo constantes situações estranhas, desde os golpes que havia recebido até esses sonhos estranhos. E isso não lhe agradava em nada.

Mas, sobre tudo, eram esses sonhos que o deixavam mais preocupado, e não era o fato de sonhas, era o sonho em si, o conteúdo dos sonhos que o preocupava, isso porque o conteúdo sempre era o mesmo: os acontecimentos da noite que passou com Sora. Esse era seu problema. Os acontecimentos dessa noite o perseguiam... e não o deixavam em paz. E não é que se irritasse, pelo contrário! Era só que... isso lhe trazia situações incomodas, já que os sonhos apareciam em qualquer lugar que dormisse (sua casa, a escola, etc...).

"Por quê...?... Por que sigo vendo essa noite...?... Por que sigo sonhando com essa noite...?"

No começo, os sonhos não lhe incomodavam em absoluto, mas quando começaram ser frequentes... muito frequentes, começou a pensar que algo andava mal. Seu desespero ao respeito era tanta, que conversou com Koushirou por telefone, omitindo detalhes, claro; e Koushirou lhe disse que talvez aqueles sonhos apenas queriam lhe advertir algo que fez mal, ou algo que esqueceu de fazer, ou um sem fim de possibilidades. Uma advertência, assim havia denominado seu amigo.

'Mas... uma advertência a quê?... Essa noite, eu me assegurei de não machucá-la... E não fiz, não muito, pois, a primeira vez das mulheres costuma doer um pouco... Argh... Sei que estou esquecendo algo, eu pressinto... mas o que, o que pode ser?... Não sei.' - pensou, tratando de lembrar, uma vez mais a noite na qual, ele e Sora, fizeram... amor.

**Flash Back**

Ali estavam, a um passo de expressar seu amor profundo, mediante a forma mais primitiva, mas talvez a única existente na qual se sente realmente correspondido, sem medo nem dúvidas. Apenas... se entregando em corpo e alma.

Yamato tinha medo, mas não era medo a não ser correspondido ou que estivesse mal, não... era medo de machucá-la, apenas isso, seu maior medo, chegar a machucá-la. Isso seria um verdadeira tortura, saber que a machucou. Mas vê-la ali, disposta a qualquer coisa por ele, disposta a superar tudo por ele... por eles. Porque naquela hora não era apenas ele, não era apenas ela, não... eram eles, os dois, que logo seriam um só.

Ali estava ele, sobre ela, seus corpos completamente nus, como Deus os enviou ao mundo, o que lhe agradava. Yamato sentia claramente o roçar de seus corpos, e isso o estava deixando louco, mas não podia relaxar, estava muito nervoso. Então a viu sorrir, lhe sorrir, e esse sorriso lhe trouxe a calma, tanto assim que não acreditava. Seu corpo o enlouquecia, mas seu sorriso conseguia acalmar essa loucura.

Então começou a acariciá-la, suavemente, como se ela fosse a coisa mais preciosa do mundo.

Sora, ela sabia que Yamato estava nervoso, mas ela também estava, porém, pôde se controlar, por ele, para acalmá-lo. E conseguiu. E nossa que resulto. Só o fato de sentir suas mãos lhe acariciar o corpo delicadamente, lhe fez saber que havia conseguido relaxá-lo. E não muito depois, ela começou a sentir o efeito daquelas caricias; em cada lugar pelo qual Yamato passava suas mãos, acariciando sua pele, começava a lhe arder, lhe queimava por dentro, enquanto um sem fim de emoções explodia dentro dela.

Yamato, por sua parte, estava feliz de poder, finalmente tocar esse corpo que sempre o enlouqueceu, e que sempre quis fazer seu; agora era. A suavidade da pele de Sora era deliciosa para o loiro. Era algo simplesmente indescritível. Logo uma pergunta.

"Está segura?"- lhe sussurrou.

"Mais que nunca." - foi sua resposta.

Então, chegou o momento em que as carícias passariam a ser mais que apenas carícias. E assim aconteceu. Yamato foi devagar, não queria machucá-la, queria que esse momento fosse mágico, memorável para ambos, assim não se apressou. Finalmente, Yamato fiz, lhe tirou sua inocência. a prova de sua virgindade; sentindo-se feliz de ser o primeiro e esperando ser... o único.

Sora sentiu o medo que ele sentia, mas não deixou que fosse muito longe; ela sabia que lhe doeria e isso estava dentro do normal, por isso não se preocupava muito. Realmente, sentiu uma dor pulsando, fechando os olhos, esperando que assim a dor se fosse, ainda que não foi. Aquela dor se prolongou um momento e logo se foi lentamente, dando passo a uma nova e prazerosa sensação, e a um sentimento de felicidade absoluta. Ele, Yamato, havia tomado sua flor... Não, ela havia a dado com prazer. E se de algo estava segura, era que jamais em sua vida se arrependeria disso.

Continuaram aquele ritual sagrado para aqueles que estão verdadeiramente apaixonados, sem parar para pensar no mundo, nesse momento era apenas eles e nada mais. Lhes agradava sentir a respiração agitado do outro, o roçar de seus corpos, ouvir palavras carinhosas sendo sussurradas com ternura, sentir os beijos, tudo, lhe encantava tudo.

Finalmente sentiram a culminação de sua entrega de amor, um orgasmo, que os enviou ao paraíso por uns segundos e logo de volta a realidade, mas a uma realidade aconchegante, grata e maravilhosa para ambos. Yamato saiu de seu interior e caiu rendido sobre a cama. Sora o abraçou, acomodando-se entre seus braços, apoiou sua cabeça sobre aquele cálido peito. Ele correspondeu o abraço, acomodando-se para dormir. Estavam cansados, era de se esperar.

De repente, se escutou um leve sussurro melodioso no quarto.

"Yamato... te amo."

Mas, lamentavelmente, o receptor não escutou, posto que já estava felizmente no reino de Mórfeu.

**Fim Flash Back**

Yamato se estremeceu diante a lembrança dessa noite, recordava vividamente, como se estivesse acontecendo, e ainda podia senti-la estremecer por ele, e teve que fazer um esforço sobre humano para se controlar, coisa que vinha fazendo já há 3 dias. E não sabia quanto mais aquentaria.

'Apenas fizemos amor... Que mal pôde haver causado isso?... Pois, não há consequências de que se preocupar.' pensou um pouco irritado. Até que soltou toda essa frustração em um grito que, afortunadamente, ninguém escutou, já que o parque estava vazio. "Só fizemos o que todos os casais apaixonados fazem!"

Foi ai que uma ideia lhe golpeou, literalmente, e uma irritante vozinha na parte de trás de sua cabeça, começou a lhe fazer ver a realidade.

Esse é o problema! Vocês não são um casal. Apaixonados, talvez, mas não casal... Isso deixaram de ser há muito tempo.

'Uh?... Quem é ?... E isso não te interessa.'

_Com que nos irritamos, verdade?... Não se faça de sentimental. Sou sua consciência_.

'Minha... consciência?'

_Sim, sim. Você sabe, essa vozinha chata que te diz o que tem que fazer_.

'Ahhh...' Seguiu caminhando pelo parque, inconscientemente até certo lugar. 'E o que quer?'

_Ouch! Isso doeu_...

'Oh, por favor...'

_Muito bem, muito bem... Olha, eu sei algo que você não sabe, mas que deveria saber, já que foi VOCÊ que o viveu fisicamente._

'Que?'

_Gosh... Eu sei o que está te incomodando sobre essa noite_.

'Do que está falando?'

_Como é possível que seja tão desligado?... Me responde uma coisa. O que fizeram essa noite?_

Rubor. 'Bom... Nós... nos... en..entre... entregamos mu... mu... mutua... mutuamente...'

_Sim, sim. Se uniram em corpo e alma, blah, blah... Seja técnico_.

Rubor intenso. 'Ehhh... ahhh.. fizemos... amor...'

_Exato! Agora. Lembra o que te disse a Sra. Takenouchi há 2 dias?... Do por que Sora não estava na floricultura trabalhando por agora?_

**Flash Back**

Yamato entrou na floricultura da Sra. Takenouchi e se surpreendeu ao ver que não era Sora quem atendia, em consequência que ele sabia que a essa hora, Sora sempre estava ali. A Sra. Takenouchi, por sua parte, também se surpreendeu ao ver Yamato ali.

"Olá, Sra. Takenouchi... Eh... E Sora? Achei que ela atendia a loja a esta hora." - disse Yamato, sem vacilar.

"Olá, Yamato. E sinto muito, mas Sora não atenderá a loja por um tempo... necessita uns dias de descanso, a Dra. disse que isso seria o melhor."

Yamato a olhou confuso. "Por quê?... Por acaso adoeceu?"

A Sra. Takenouchi o olhou com um sorriso. "Não precisamente. Mas nestes últimos 2 ou 3 meses, Sora tem estado com náuseas e enjoos, além de sua falta de ânimo, e se cansa com facilidade, também anda muito sentimental. Por isso a Dra. lhe deu uns dias de repouso... aproveitando que vocês tem um pequeno recesso na escola."

Yamato ficou pensativo. "Ahhh...Bom, me vou, então. Cumprimente-a por mim e diga que desejo que melhore logo. Nos vemos."

"Nos vemos, Yamato." 'Esse garoto não entendeu a mensagem.'pensou, enquanto observava Yamato sair da loja.

**Fim Flash Back**

'Sim... Ela me disse que estava meio doente, que tinha náuseas, enjoos e isso...'

_Como pode ser TÃO desligado_?

'Que?'

_Pensa... Há 2 ou 3 meses que sofre esses sintomas, os quais são sinal de algo que NÃO é precisamente uma doença... e que coincidentemente começaram pouco depois que vocês fizeram amor..._

'Ainda não sei a que se refere... Além do mais, isto é inútil, estou falando comigo mesmo.'

_... SEM proteção_.

'E daí...?...Que?'

_Isso. Há 3 meses vocês fizeram amor, sem proteção e Sora começou a sofrer os sintomas pouco depois disso... Agora, sacando conclusões, devida as circunstâncias e acontecimentos ultimamente; eu diria que, sem medo a me equivocar, Sora está..._

'...Grávida...'

_SIM!... Exato!...Temos um ganhador!... Deem um aplauso ao garoto... Ja. Não posso acreditar que foi tão difícil compreender... para ti. Mas está correto_.

'Oh, Deus...'

_Estou de acordo contigo nisso... Olha! Há alguém em seu lugar especial...Nos vemos_.

Sua consciência se esfumaçou e Yamato se deu conta de que havia chegado ao mesmo lugar no qual ia passar muitas tardes Sora. Olhou até a árvore, aquela que lhe trazia gratas lembranças e levou uma surpresa. Ali, sentado debaixo desta, havia alguém, alguém que não deveria estar ali... Ainda que era raro, já que a exceção dele e Sora, ninguém mais tinha costume de se sentar debaixo das árvores, ainda menos nessa.

Começou a se aproximar lentamente, quanto mais se aproximava a silhueta se fazia mais e mais familiar. Quando esteve a uma distância prudente, percebeu de quem se tratava.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chaper five: Part I**

"_**Love bears all things, believes all things… And heals all things."**_

'Sora...'

Caminhou até ela cuidadosamente, até chegar a seu lado. "Sora?"- disse.

**.**

Sora, ao estar consumida por seus pensamentos, não notou que alguém a observava, e menos quando esse alguém estava se aproximando lentamente dela. Se maldizia a si mesma por não poder dizer a Yamato sobre o filho que teriam antes da Noite Boa (que era essa noite), esse havia sido seu plano original, mas havia se arruinado; agora apenas desejava poder lhe dizer. Ainda que via seu desejo bastante impossível.

"Sora?"

Ao ouvir seu nome, saiu bruscamente de seus pensamentos, se assustando muito. Virou para ver de quem se tratava, apenas para se encontrar com Yamato.

"Yama..." - sussurrou. "O que faz aqui?"- perguntou, desviando o olhar.

"Provavelmente pela mesma razão que você... Para pensar e relaxar um pouco." - disse, se sentando junto a Sora.

Diante disso, Sora começou a se sentir nervosa. "Ahhh.. Eu vim pensar..." - murmurou, ainda sem olhar Yamato.

Yamato sorriu pela sua resposta, a conhecia muito bem. "Sei." Então decidiu que era o momento de falar sobre certo tema pendente. "Sora..."

"Mm-hm?"

"Ehhh... Acho que já sabe que Mimi e eu terminamos... verdade?" - disse. Sora assentiu, sem olhá-lo. Yamato tinha seu olhar fixo no horizonte. "E sabe por quê?"

Sora voltou a assentir, esta vez se ruborizando. "Ela me... disse.". Yamato sorriu. "Lamento que Taichi tenha te batido..." - murmurou.

"Uh?" - virou para vê-la e riu um pouco. "Nah... Não tem porque, não foi sua culpa... Ainda que eu nem saiba o que fiz para que ele me batesse." - disse um pouco divertido.

"Sim, foi minha culpa... em parte... Na verdade, a culpa é nossa."

"A que se refere?"- perguntou confuso.

Sora suspirou. "Terminei com Taichi, Yamato... Lhe disse que era o melhor, já que não o amo e... também lhe disse o que fizemos há 3 meses... Além das consequências disso." - olhou Yamato de lado e o viu surpreso.

Logo Yamato assentiu. 'Então... já não há ninguém entre nós. Genial' pensou. "Certo. Entendo que tenha me batido por isso, mas... de que consequências está fal...?"- se deteve antes de completar sua pergunta. Agora, apesar de sua conversa com sua consciência, entendia o que realmente acontecia. Havia dado um branco. 'Oh, Deus. Ou seja que sim, está...'. Voltou a olhá-la, buscando uma resposta, e a encontrou.

"Yamato, eu estou..."

"...Grávida." - disse, terminando por ela.

Sora o olhou com uma expressão de surpresa, confusão e temor... não, não temor, terror. Sim, estava aterrorizada pela reação que poderia ter Yamato, reação da qual esperava fosse boa. Mas pela expressão de choque dele, achou que qualquer oportunidade que tivessem de voltar juntos, se esfumaçava lentamente, em segundos agonizantes, segundo em que Yamato se mantinha em absoluto silêncio. Inclusive parecia que não respirava.

Por sua parte, Yamato, ainda suspeitando essa confissão, não tomou muito bem, estava desorientado, o pegou desprevenido. Ele não sabia como reagir...Deveria estar feliz... ou triste... talvez irritado? Não sabia. Seu raciocínio não lhe dava resposta. Uma parte lhe dizia que era sua responsabilidade e devia responder a paternidade, sem importar nada, nem ninguém (Essa era a parte responsável e racional de sua mente). Outra parte lhe dizia que como era possível se encarregar de um bebê, que ele só tinha 16 anos, não deveria ser pai tão cedo, esse era um grande peso; por isso Sora deveria... abortar (Essa era a parte imatura e rebelde de sua mente, a que sempre busca um caminho fácil e que raramente a escuta).

Yamato sentiu uma opressão em seu peito diante de seu último pensamento. 'Um aborto? Não, jamais poderia pedir isso a Sora. O bebê não tem culpa disso... Argh... O que devo fazer?'

"Ya...Yamato...?"

A melodiosa e temerosa voz de Sora o sacou de seu transe, fazendo-o olhá-la, e o que viu o surpreendeu ainda mais do que já estava. Nesses olhos, de cor rubi, havia medo, terror, e ele soube que era terror a sua reação, a qual não ajudou ão foi nesse momento que escutou um grito que sua mente estava ignorando, um grito de seu coraçã , seu coração, o mesmo que lhe dizia a gritos que não devia se sentir mal, nem triste ou irritado, que devia estar feliz, muito feliz, por aquele precioso presente, por aquele bebê... por seu filho. E ainda mais feliz, se a mãe desse filho era a mulher que ele amava... e com a que, desejava, e esperava, permanecer o resto de sua vida.

E, finalmente, sorriu; como não havia feito a um bom tempo. Um sorriso cheio de ternura, de compreensão e de amor. Se sentia completamente radiante e feliz, o garoto mais afortunado do mundo. E queria compartilhar essa felicidade com ela, com Sora, queria vê-la sorrir... para ele e ninguém mais.

Sora não entendeu sua reação, não entendeu porque sorria, se deveria estar irritado, pelo menos; o olhou confusa e um pouco assustada.

'O que está acontecendo?... Não pode ser que tenha ficado louco... Terá perdido a razão?' pensou angustiada. E antes de poder falar, foi tarde demais, Yamato a estava beijando.

Se paralisou por uns minutos. Enquanto processava o que estava acontecendo. Yamato a estava beijando.

Yamato a estava beijando... YAMATO a estava BEIJANDO.

Sorriu entre o beijo e o correspondeu. O beijo não foi esplendido, mas para eles foi mais que perfeito, já que foi terno, doce e cheio de amor. E nesse momento não desejavam mais.

Ao romper o beijo, por falta de ar, Sora o olhou confusa, ainda, e muito ruborizada. Yamato apenas pôde lhe sorrir ternamente.

"Te amo, Sora. Te amo mais que nada, nem ninguém neste mundo."

Sora sorriu, lhe dando o melhor sorriso que tinha, ainda estando ruborizada, o abraçou fortemente e começou a chorar. Yamato enternecido por isso, correspondeu o gesto.

"Amo você... e essa criatura que leva contigo... Nosso bebê... São... o mais importante que tenho nesse mundo, agora." - sussurrou, enquanto tocava ternamente o ventre de Sora.

Sora o olhou encantada, sem deixar de sorrir. Definitivamente nunca teria esperado uma reação assim em Yamato, mas preferia mil vezes essa reação a que havia esperado, e que nunca chegou.

"Eu... também te amo, Yamato. E também amo nosso bebê, que está se formando dentro de mim," - disse e logo o olhou nos olhos, esses olhos azuis que a hipnotizavam. "Não me deixe, Yamato... Não agora, eu não saberia o que fazer sem você... não saberia como viver sem você ao meu lado... E menos nessas condições..." - murmurou abraçando fortemente o loiro. "Me promete que nunca me deixará...que nunca nos deixará."

"Prometo. Prometo que nunca os deixarei." - e dito isso, a pegou pela cintura, sentando-a em seu colo. "Está cômodo?"

Sora assentiu. E logo de uns minutos rompeu o agradável silêncio que havia. "Você não muda, verdade?... Sempre gostou de me ter assim."- disse, apoiando sua cabeça no peito do loiro.

"Bom... posso te proteger mais. E agora, posso acariciar seu ventre com maior facilidade também."

Sora aproximou se rosto ao dele até roçar seus lábios. "Acho que tem razão." - sussurrou sorridente e o beijo ligeiramente. Logo voltou a se acomodar em seu peito. 'No fim tudo saiu muito melhor de que eu esperava.'

**.**

Ring-Ring. Um garoto se aproximou do telefone para atendê-lo.

"Alo?"- disse o garoto.

"Takeru! Que bom que te encontrei."- disseram.

"Olá, Mimi. O que foi? Achei que a festa era às 19hs... ainda faltam duas horas." - disse o loiro mais novo, sorrindo abertamente.

"Eu sei. Liguei para saber se falou com Yamato sobre isso."

"Ehhh...Estou a um passo de lhe dizer, mas..."

"Mas...?"

"Não está em casa." - disse simplesmente, como se fosse o mais natural do mundo.

"O quê?"

"Que não está aqui, por isso planejava ligar de novo, mas por algum motivo não atente."

"Bom... Pelo menos a Sora sabe e a conhecendo, será pontual."- disse Mimi, suspirando.

"Muito bem. Mas continuarei tentando."

"Ok. Então nos vemos aqui, às 19hs."

"Com certeza. Nos vemos."- e com isso, desligou. "Agora, ligar para o papai..."

**.**

Yamato e Sora passaram o resto do dia sentados debaixo daquela árvore, sua favorita, se abraçando, se beijando, se querendo. Fazendo o que se reprimiram por pouco mais de dois anos, ao fingir ser algo que não eram.

Yamato, de vez em quando, tocava o ventre de Sora, conversando com o bebê que estava se formando... seu filho(a), e ela não fazia mais que observá-lo embelezada por essa ação. Era verdade que ainda era difícil de acreditar que Yamato tinha reagido tão bem diante de sua gravidez, mas estava agradecida que ele gostasse da ideia de ser pai, já que nem todos os adolescentes de 16 anos assumiriam essa responsabilidade, mas... ali de novo, Yamato definitivamente não era como todos, não, ele era especial, único, ou pelo menos era para Sora.

'Definitivamente, ter terminado com ele há dois anos, foi o pior erro que pude ter cometido... Mas... se não fosse assim, agora não estaríamos aqui... e eu não estaria grávida... Talvez, terminar minha relação foi melhor, de alguma maneira.' pensou Sora, observando Yamato.

"Sora?"- disse Yamato, de repente.

"Sim?"

"Tem três meses... não é?"- sorriu.

Sora assentiu. "Três meses e alguns dias."

"Ahhh..." - murmurou Yamato, que agora se encontrava sentado, com suas costas apoiadas na árvore; tinha Sora sentada entre suas pernas e apoiada em seu peito, abraçando-a pela cintura. Colocou sua cabeça no ombro dela. "E... já sabe o que é?... Afinal, com três meses já se pode saber o sexo, não é assim?"- disse.

Sora soltou um pequeno riso. "Sim, mas... não quis saber o sexo do bebê." - disse entre risos.

"Eh?... Por que não?"- perguntou um desiludido Yamato, provocando que Sora risse mais.

"Porque... quero esperar que nasça."- disse sorrindo.

"Mas faltam 6 meses... Seis meses é muito tempo... Eu quero saber agora." -disse Yamato, com um tom de menino caprichoso.

"Yamato não seja infantil... Além do mais, não me importa se é menino ou menina, apenas me importa que seja saudável"- sussurrou Sora ternamente.

"Sim, tem razão." - sussurrou, e logo falou ao bebê. "Você deu muitos problemas à mamãe em minha ausência, eh?... é um bebê muito travesso."- e assim continuou com suas pequenas carícias no ventre de sua amada.

Sora, sem prévio aviso, o beijo nos lábios docemente, e, sem dar tempo a Yamato reagir, rompeu o beijo lentamente, lhe dando seu sorriso mais terno. Yamato estava extremamente ruborizado e surpreso por aquele repentino beijo.

"E isso?"- perguntou com um pouco de dificuldade.

Sora negou com a cabeça e sorriu. "Não foi nada, é só que... te amo." - disse.

Agora foi o turno de Yamato sorrir. "eu também te amo."

"Yamato, vamos a praia?"

"Para quê?"

Sora apontou o Sol. "Quero ver o pôr do sol... contigo."

Yamato assentiu e a ajudou a ficar de pé, logo se levantou. "Vamos na minha moto, a deixei estacionada perto do parque. Assim chegaremos mais rápido." -disse, pegando a mão de Sora.

"Muito bem..."

**.**

Takeru estava parado em frente a casa dos Tachikawa com seus pais atrás dele. Mimi havia convidado a uma festa de Véspera de Natal todos os digiescolhidos, e seus pais, que estavam em Odaiba; os que não eram muitos, mas assim era melhor. Os senhores Tachikawa ficaram encantados em ajudar a sua filha e fizeram todos os preparativos para a ceia. Mimi também havia dito a Sra. Takenouchi que fizesse todo o possível para que seu marido fosse a ceia.

A Sra. Takenouchi, não querendo um escândalo, contou ao seu marido sobre a gravidez de Sora e o homem não aceitou muito bem, menos ainda quando soube quem era o pai dessa criança. E se bem o Sr. Takenouchi não tinha nada contra Yamato, não queria que sua filha voltasse a sofrer o que havia sofrido por ele há dois anos. Porém, teve que aceitar a não julgar o garoto sem antes conhecê-lo bem, já que ele não conhecia o suficiente para ver o verdadeiro Yamato.

O resto dos digiescolhidos presentes já sabiam a situação de Sora e estavam muito emocionados, em especial Hikari e Takeru.

"Takeru, tem certeza de que é esta a hora? Eu acho que é um pouco cedo."- disse a Sra. Takaishi.

Takeru apenas tocou a campainha, sorrindo.

"Sim, Takeru. E onde está seu irmão?"- disse o Sr. Ishida.

"Sim, tenho certeza de que é este o horário certo. E não sei onde está meu irmão, mas chegará logo. Agora se acalmem." - respondeu o menor.

Só então a porta se abriu, revelando Mimi.

"Olá Sr. Ishida, Sra. Takaishi, Takeru. Estávamos os esperando, os demais já estão aqui." - disse Mimi, sorrindo.

"Olá, Mimi." - disseram os adultos.

"Adiante, por aqui." - disse a garota, os guiando para dentro da casa.

"Ehh... Mimi..."- começou Takeru, uma vez que os mais velhos estivessem fora de vista. "Estão...?"

"Ainda não." - respondeu. "Vamos, antes que comecem a suspeitar. Já sabe como são os adultos."

Foram a sala, onde estavam o resto dos convidados. Logo de cumprimentá-los, os mais novos se reuniram num canto, enquanto os mais velho conversavam animadamente.

"E agora, Mimi?...Ligo?"- perguntou Takeru.

"Não sei... O que me diz, Taichi?"

"Ehhh... Eu acho que sim."

"Takeru, liga. Está escurecendo e faz frio, pode fazer mal a Sora." -disse Hikari, com preocupação.

"Mas não sabemos se estão juntos." - disse Daisuke.

"Não diga isso, Daisuke!"

"Mas ele tem razão, Hikari." - disse Taichi, muito sério.

"Bom, só há uma forma de saber." - disse o loiro mais novo, ligando para seu irmão.

Tuuuhhhhh... Tuuuhhhh... Tuuhh...Click!

_"Alô_?" - disse uma voz do outro lado da linha, mas não a que Takeru esperava.

"Irmão?"- perguntou Takeru, um pouco estranho. Escutou um murmuro, nada que pudesse entender e logo voltaram a atender.

_"Takeru_?"

"Irmão..."

"_O que você quer_?"

"Ouch... Não seja assim comigo, sou seu irmãozinho... Onde está?"

"_Na praia... Por quê_?"

"Porque estamos te esperando na casa da Mimi, ela organizou uma ceia para esta noite, e todos estão aqui, inclusive o papai. Só falta você e a Sora, então seria bom que a buscasse e..." - começou a explicar, mas Yamato o interrompe.

"_Tá bom, já entendi, tchau_." - e com isso desligou.

"Desligou... Na minha cara!"- disse Takeru e suspirou resignado. "Está vindo." - acrescentou.

"E a Sora?"- perguntou Mimi.

"Acho que virá com ele."

"Acha?... Por acaso estavam juntos?"- perguntou Taichi.

"Bom, sim. Pois, a pessoa que me atendeu foi uma garota, e pela voz, tenho certeza que era a Sora."

"Excelente."- disse Mimi,

"Onde estavam?"- perguntou Hikari.

"Na praia, então... acho que vai demorar um pouco para chegarem aqui."

Mimi olhou os adultos que continuavam com seus assuntos e decidiu que era o momento de dizer a notícia. Caminhou até o centro da sala, chamando a atenção.

"Por favor, queiram me dar um pouco de atenção?... Obrigado. Bom antes de mais nada, muito obrigado por estarem aqui hoje, meus pais e eu os agradecemos muito... E segundo, Takeru acaba de falar com Yamato e, como parece estar com Sora, eles estão a caminho, mas vai demorar um pouco para que cheguem. Por isso, esperaremos que eles cheguem para começar a jantar."- disse. Voltou aos seus amigos e lhes sussurrou. "Bom, agora só falta que os protagonistas façam seu papel." - o resto apenas assentiu.

**.**

Yamato e Sora estavam observando o final do pôr do sol na praia, de pé sobre uma pedra. Estava baixando a temperatura consideravelmente, e Sora, ainda com blusa de frio, tinha frio. Yamato aproveitando isso, a abraçou fortemente pela cintura, acariciando seu ventre, o que fez Sora rir.

"Nunca se cansará de fazer isso?"- disse, sorrindo.

"Bom... não posso evitar... Além do mais, me encanta a ideia de ter um bebê contigo." - disse Yamato, sorrindo, o que fez Sora se ruborizar.

"A mim também."- assegurou.

"Sora?"

"Ah?"- disse Sora, vendo o sol se ocultar completamente.

"Quero... Quero que seja minha namorada, mas como vamos ter um filho e ainda somos muito jovens para casarmos, quero que este namoro seja mais sério e formal que o anterior." - disse Yamato, fazendo uma pausa. Sora virou entre o abraço para olhá-lo. "O que me diz?... Aceita?"- e antes que Sora pudesse responder, tocou seu celular. "Droga!... Deixa tocar... E o que me diz?"

Sora não pôde evitar de rir. "Acho que deveria atender, pode ser importante ou urgente."

'Você é mais importante para mim que qualquer outra coisa.' "Não quero, atenda você."- disse em seu típico tom infantil.

Sora riu de novo, isso era música para os ouvidos de Yamato. "Muito bem. Onde está?"

Yamato suspirou resignado. "No bolso de trás da minha calça." - disse. Logo sentiu uma pequena mão se introduzir no bolso de sua calça, lhe beliscando ligeiramente, enquanto tirava o celular que estava ali. "Não tinha que fazer isso." - sussurrou muito ruborizado e surpreso pela ação da garota em seus braços.

Sora lhe sorriu terna e sensualmente, para logo lhe mostrar a língua de forma brincalhona. "Foi sem querer." -disse e atendeu a chamada. "Alô?"

"_Irmão_?"

"É o Takeru."- disse lhe entregando o celular.

Yamato o pegou e com seu braço livre, apegou Sora mais a ele. "Takeru?"- disse de uma forma fria..

Sora negou com a cabeça por aquela ação. "Não seja assim, é seu irmão." - lhe sussurrou. E enquanto Yamato falava, ela o abraçou pelo pescoço, brincando com seu cabelo, e ao ver que o garoto lhe sorriu, não pôde evitar sentir uma grande alegria, já que Yamato não deixava que ninguém mexesse em seu cabelo, nem sequer sua mãe, mas obviamente a ruiva era a única exceção.

"Tá bom, já entendi, tchau."- e com isso desligou.

"Para que ligou?"

"Temos que ir a casa de Mimi, parece que ela organizou uma festa para esta noite e todos estão lá." - disse, caminhando a sua moto com Sora.

"Esqueci."- disse Sora sem graça.

"Já sabia?"

"Sim... amor...?"

"Mmmm?"

"Quero... tomar chocolate quente."- disse envergonhada, ruborizando-se, enquanto Yamato a pegava pela cintura, levantando-a para logo depositá-la cuidadosamente sobre o veículo. "Por favor?"- sorriu docemente.

"É um desejo?"- perguntou, recebeu apenas um olhar como resposta. Subiu na moto e sentiu Sora abraçá-lo fortemente pela cintura. Passou o capacete a Sora. "Muito bem então. Faremos uma pequena parada no caminho. Segura forte."

Sora se apertou mais as costas de Yamato, quando este começou a aumentar a velocidade, o abraçava muito forte. E ao redor de 15 minutos, pararam em uma cafeteria perto da residência dos Tachikawa. Yamato desceu da moto, ajudando Sora a descer também, e entraram no local.

**.**

"Takeru... Onde diabos está seu irmão?"- perguntou Taichi, pegando-o pela gola da camisa.

"Sim, Takeru... Já passou mais de uma hora desde que ligou para ele e ainda não está aqui. Da praia até aqui, não é tanto..."- acrescentou Mimi, de uma forma que arrepiou Takeru.

"Não... sei..." - disse com muita dificuldade.

"Liga para ele!"- gritaram os dois mais velhos.

A Sra. Takenouchi se aproximou ao grupo, enquanto Takeru escrevia uma mensagem ao seu irmão.

"Mimi?"

"Sim, Sra. Takenouchi?"

"Acha que deveríamos esperar que Yamato e Sora cheguem para anunciar a situação, ou não?"- perguntou a mulher.

"Eu acho que o melhor será que Yamato fale com seus pais."- disse Taichi, com uma seriedade rara nele.

"Sim. Taichi tem razão." - disse Mimi.

"Muito bem. Se isso é o que acham, que seja assim." - e com isso a Sra. Takenouchi voltou a sala. 'Espero que tudo saia bem. Não quero ver minha Sora sofrer mais.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chaper six: The end**

"_**There's always one or another way... to make all your wishes become true."**_

Sora e Yamato estavam em uma cafeteria tomando chocolate quente. E sem dar-se conta havia lhes passado da hora. Estavam conversando, quando Yamato recebeu uma mensagem.

"E?"- perguntou Sora, bebendo o resto de seu chocolate. "O que diz?"

"Diz que... será melhor se nos apressarmos em chegar a casa de Mimi, se é que não queremos vê-la furiosa... Eu já a vi furiosa, acredite..."- disse Yamato, recebendo um olhar de confusão por parte de Sora. Suspirou, para logo sorrir. "Não foi agradável, então é melhor irmos logo... Olha que são..." - olhou seu relógio em choque. "20.30 hr... Vamos."

Se levantaram da mesa em que estavam. Yamato deixou o dinheiro e um pouco de gorjeta sobre a mesa e, pegando a mão de Sora, saíram da cafeteria. Caminharam até a moto de Yamato, que estava no estacionamento, em silêncio. Um silêncio cômodo, claro.

Ao chegar ali, Yamato ajudou Sora a subir na moto, e lhe entregou o capacete; logo ele montou e ligou o motor.

"Ponha o capacete..." - disse. 'Está esfriando... Terei que andar logo.'

"Me fará usar isto sempre que subir em sua moto?"- perguntou Sora, mais que nada queria escutar que resposta lhe dariam.

Yamato voltou-se a vê-la, não acreditando no que escutavam seus ouvidos. E se encontrou com uma expressão de inocência no rosto da garota, a mesma que indica que sabem a resposta, mas querem ouvi-la de todas as maneiras. Tinha que amar em demasia Sora, para a satisfazer em seus repentinos caprichos, que eram apenas em raras ocasiões. E era assim, a amava demasiado, mais do que poderia imaginar.

"Claro... Não quero me arriscar que te acontece algo que logo lamentarei pelo resto de minha vida." - disse Yamato, sorrindo levemente."Te amo muito, para permitir que algo de mal te aconteça."

Sora sorriu ternamente. "Muito bem."- sussurrou.

Yamato virou-se para frente, um pouco ruborizado. "Devemos nos apressar se queremos chegar antes das 21hs."- disse.

"Sim."- disse a ruiva, rindo ligeiramente.

Yamato se preparou para pôr a máquina em movimento. "Segura forte."

Sora obedeceu, abraçando-se mais ainda, ao sentir a moto em movimento. Ela sempre achou que as motos eram pouco seguras, mas quando viu que Yamato comprou uma, mudou de ideia, não totalmente. E apesar que Yamato a conduzia bem e com precaução, não deixava de se preocupar cada vez que o via nela. Também devia admitir que o fato que possuía uma moto era algo sexy nele, além de sua rebeldia única.

Demoraram uns 10 minutos em chegar ao bairro onde Mimi morava, que era um dos mais luxuosos de Odaiba.

Yamato avistou a residência dos Tachikawa e conforme se aproximava, foi avistando veículos muito familiares para ele. Mas o que mais chamou sua atenção foi ver o carro de seu pai ali. Estacionou a moto onde costumava fazer, quando ainda era o namorado de Mimi, em frente a entrada da casa e desligou o motor. Só então que Sora o soltou.

O loiro desceu da moto, esperando ajudar Sora descer, já que, se bem que não era necessário ajuda-la em praticamente tudo, não queria correr o risco de que Sora tivesse problemas com a gravidez. A observou, a viu tirar o capacete e notou algo estranho em sua expressão, parecia... triste?... Logo a ouviu suspirar. Então se preocupou.

"O que foi, Sora?... Você está bem?"- perguntou Yamato, muito preocupado, enquanto a ajudava a descer da moto, ou melhor, descendo-a da moto. "Sora?"

Sora, aceitou encantada a ajuda, de fato se deixou levar. Lhe encantava que Yamato a mimasse dessa maneira, sempre lhe encantou isso dele. Mas isso não impedia o sentimento de tristeza que se apoderava dela, ao pensar em um fato que devia enfrentar, ou melhor, uma pessoa ou pessoas, que teria que enfrentar... teriam que enfrentar.

Uma vez que Yamato a deixou de pé no chão, voltou a suspirar. Lhe sorriu docemente, já que merecia esse sorriso depois de tudo. Ele sempre tão atencioso e preocupado com ela, como não lhe presentear um sorriso de vez em quando.

"Sora?"- voltou a perguntar, agora mais preocupado.

Sora não respondeu. Se apoiou na moto, respirando profundamente, deixando um ligeiro sorriso em seu rosto.

Yamato se aproximou, esperando ainda sua resposta, ou pelo menos uma palavra; mais, tudo o que recebeu foi um doce sorriso, mas que era um pouco triste. E antes de que ele pudesse fazer ou dizer algo, Sora lhe tomou o rosto, lhe dando um beijo curto.

"Me abraça..."- foi a resposta que Sora lhe deu, num sussurro quase inaudível.

Yamato fez o que lhe disse, sem entender o porquê daquele repentino pedido. A abraçou uns minutos, sem dizer nada, apenas acariciando seu cabelo para lhe dar um pouco de tranquilidade.

**.**

Ali estava ele, um homem de 40 anos, com uma grande família. Uma esposa maravilhosa e uma filha grandiosa, que era seu tesouro mais precioso... e que agora estava grávida de um rapaz, com apenas 15 anos. E o que podia fazer a respeito? Nada. Porque o dano já estava feito. E sua filha, já não era sua pequenininha, já havia crescido, e há muito tempo havia deixado de ser sua bebezinha.

O Sr. Takenouchi estava meditando a situação desde que sua mulher lhe havia confessado a verdade, essa cruel verdade sobre sua filha, que mais cedo ou mais tarde teria dado conta. Tratava de encontrar uma solução ao problema, que não era um problema, precisamente. Sua mulher lhe disse, que se ele cooperasse, a situação não seria um problema.

Mas para ele era, para ele era um grande problema. Apenas em pensar que alguém havia tocado sua filha, o deixava furioso. E que foi que se atreveu a toca-la? Seu ex-namorado, Yamato Ishida. O mesmo que havia feito sua filha sofrer há 2 anos. O mesmo que se encontrava em sérios problemas. O mesmo que, se não fosse pela Sra. Takenouchi, teria suas horas contadas. O mesmo que...

'Uh?'

O ruído de uma moto o fez sair de sua pequena meditação. E desde sua posição no jardim dos fundos dos Tachikawa, olhou para a rua para ver de quem se tratava. E o que viu, não lhe agradou muito, por dizer nada.

Ali, em frente a seus olhos, estava sua filha, Sora e... ele, Yamato Ishida, ele... o pai do bebê que Sora esperava. Os observou cuidadosamente, enquanto desciam da moto, que, a seu modo de ver, era um sinal de rebeldia.

'Oh... Esse garoto está em sérios problemas...' pensou. Mas antes de poder sair de seu esconderijo, escutou algo que o deteve.

"O que foi, Sora?... Você está bem?"

Não foram as palavras que disse o garoto que o surpreendeu, mas o tom de voz que utilizou que chamou sua atenção. Havia claramente muita preocupação em sua voz.

E não entendia como isso era possível. Pois, pelo que havia ouvido, o garoto era conhecido por muitas pessoas como o Rei do Gelo, entre outros apelidos, mas aquele dava a entender que era uma pessoa fria e calculista. Como era possível que uma pessoa assim mostrasse tal preocupação por alguém?.. Por sua filha?... Por acaso sua mulher tinha razão ao lhe dizer que antes de julgar Yamato devia conhecê-lo.

"Sora?"

Ali estava essa preocupação de novo. Talvez sua mulher SIM tinha razão, e deveria conhecer ao rapaz um pouco melhor antes de julga-lo. O que era exatamente o que estava fazendo desde que ficou sabendo da gravidez de Sora.

"Sora?"

Suspirou resignado. Talvez deveria conhecê-lo um pouco, isso é verdade, mas... Seria suficiente conhecê-lo para aceitá-lo?... Ele havia levado sua filha.. Por Yamato, Sora já não dependia muito dele, como quando era uma menina.

'Mas... Ishida não é bom o suficiente para Sora... Ele... não é.'

Então, as palavras que havia dito sua esposa no dia de sua conversa, voltaram a ele, como um golpe que o levou a ver a realidade.

"Quem é bom o suficiente então, Toruhiko?... Quem?... Ninguém, absolutamente ninguém... Aceite, nunca ninguém é bom o suficiente para Sora."

Ainda não sabia o que fazer. Perfeitamente podia proibir que Sora o visse, e o afastaria dele, mas... se o que disse sua mulher era verdade, isso apenas significaria sofrimento para Sora, e ele não estava disposto a vê-la sofrer, não de novo. O que lhe deixava apenas uma alternativa... e não precisamente a que mais lhe agradava. E alem do mais querendo ou não, o bebê era seu neto e Yamato era o pai.

"Me abraça..."

As palavras de sua filha, o surpreenderam. O tom de suplica que utilizou, lhe fez ver a realidade e também, lhe fez ver que sua mulher tinha a razão. E assim, finalmente, tomou uma decisão.

'Espero que seja a decisão correta... Eu só quero o melhor para minha filha, sobre tudo sua felicidade... e se assim será feliz, pois... seja bem-vindo então.'

**.**

O casal, em frente a casa dos Tachikawa, ficaram ali parados, se abraçando, sem se mover. Yamato estava começando a se desesperar diante a situação, Sora tinha um problema e parecia que não queria dizer, o que o preocupava muito.

"Sora, o que foi?"- sussurrou ternamente com preocupação.

Sora o abraçou mais forte, apoiando sua cabeça em seu peito. "Te amo, Yamato. Te amo muito."- disse.

Yamato sorriu ternamente. "Eu sei."

Sora negou com a cabeça. "Não, Yamato, me escuta. Eu..."

"Sora está me preocupando... O que está acontecendo?"

Sora suspirou levemente. "Yama... Minha mão sabe da gravidez, não sei se havia te dito... O ponto é que eu sei que ela nos apoiara em tudo o possível e em tudo que esteja em seu alcance, isso ela já me disse, mas..."- fez uma pausa.

"Mas...?"

Sora o olhou com preocupação. "Mas não sei como vai reagir meu pai quando souber, pois, ele não tem a menor ideia do que está acontecendo.. E quando souber, vai ficar furioso... Tudo porque ele ainda acha que sou uma menina pequena, mas não o culpo"- disse. "Além do mais, também tem seus pais... eles também não tem ideia disso e não sabemos como vão reagir..."

Yamato compreendeu a gravidade da situação. Sora tinha razão, não importava quanto se amavam, ainda eram menores de idade e seus pais influíam muito em suas vidas... e se eles não quisessem aceitar sua relação, seria difícil poder mantê-la.

"Eu sei, Sora... Eu não imagino como meus pais e seu pai reagirão, mas... eu posso falar com meus pais e tratar de fazê-los entender as coisas."- disse. "Até porque, sua opinião me importa muito pouco, ele não se importaram com minha opinião quando se divorciaram..."- fez uma pausa. "E há algo que posso te assegurar, e isso é que aconteça o que acontecer, eu não vou permitir que te afastem de mim... não de novo."- acrescentou, sussurrando as ultimas palavras.

Sora apenas sorriu, desta vez um sorriso de agradecimento e amor. Yamato a abraçou, beijando sua testa. Permaneceram abraçados uns minutos, esquecendo-se por completo do mundo ao seu redor... e ignorando que tinham um espectador...

O Sr. Takenouchi decidiu que, em vista e considerando que os jovens estavam ficando muito melosos, era hora de que fizesse ato de presença. Saiu dos arbustos da residência e, uma vez que estava na luz, aclarou sua garganta, fazendo-se notar e surpreendendo os jovens, em especial sua filha.

Os jovens se separaram imediatamente, virando-se para ver quem era. E o que viram os deixou em choque. Sora emitiu um grito abafado.

'Droga... Estou morto...' pensou Yamato, que olhava assustado o pai de Sora.

"Papai..."- foi o que Sora conseguiu dizer.

O Sr. Takenouchi mostrava uma expressão neutra, que era assustadora. "Boa noite... Sora, jovem..."- disse em um tom neutro.

Esse tom enviou calafrios a Yamato, que começou a tremer de medo.

'Estou morto. Estou morto. Estou morto. Estou morto. Estou morto. Estou morto. Estou morto.' pensava uma e outra vez.

"Boa n-noite... papai."- sussurrou Sora.

"B-B-B-Boa... n-n-n-noite... S-S-S-Sr. T-T-T-Take-ken-nouc-chi..."- balbuciou Yamato, tremendo como um menino.

Sora pegou sua mão para conforta-lo. "Papai, eu posso te explicar..."- disse, mas foi calada pelo olhar de seu pai.

"Yamato... Ishida..."- disse.

"S-s-s-s-s-im, S-ss-s-sr. T-t-t-t-t-taken-nouc-c-c-chi?"- disse. 'Estou morto. Estou morto. Estou morto. Estou morto. Estou BEM morto.'

"Vejo que os rumores são verdadeiros... O grande Yamato Ishida terminou com sua namorado por outra garota, uma que conheceu em um Antro..."- acusou, esperando a resposta do rapaz a sua frente, que, surpreendentemente, ainda não havia saído fugindo ? não explicava, já que geralmente os garotos saiam correndo quando utilizava esse tom de voz.

"Papai, por favor, me deixe explicar..."- disse Sora, voltando a calar, esta vez, no momento em que seu pai levantou sua mão, sem tirar os olhos de cima de Yamato.

"E pelo visto, Sora, sua mãe tinha razão ao dizer que terminou com Taichi... Mas o que realmente não esperava era que você fosse a garota da qual falavam os rumores."

Fez uma larga pausa, pausa na qual tanto Yamato como Sora, se remordiam ao não encontrar uma forma de sair dessa situação, satisfatoriamente.

"Yamato!"- o loiro deu um salto de susto. "Tenho entendido que está em uma banda.. não é?"- perguntou.

Yamato começou a suar frio. "S-sim... s-s-senhor..."- disse em um tom que dar pena.

Sora olhava constantemente entre seu pai e Yamato, via claramente a tensão entre eles e não sabia o que fazer. 'Papai nãot em consideração alguma com ele, nunca teve, ele nunca se simpatizou com Yamato e não sei porque... se não faço algo, isto ficará feio, mas papai sequer me deixa falar.' pensou.

O Sr. Takenouchi o olhou uns momentos inspecionando-o, logo olhou a moto atrás deles e logo novamente a Yamato. Levantou uma sobrancelha. "É sua moto?"- perguntou outra vez.

Yamato assentiu, já incapaz de articular alguma palavra, simplesmente não saiam. 'Mais que morto...'

"Muito bem... Sora."

"Sim, papai?"

"Sua mãe já me explicou sua situação... e me refiro à gravidez..." – suas palavras foram como uma condenação.

Yamato e Sora ficaram paralisados, Sora levou uma mão a boca para abafar um grito e Yamato... bom, ele já se dava por morto, e estava muito pálido.

'É o meu fim... Sinto muito, Sora...'

'Não pode ser... pobre Yamato...'

"Eu só tenho uma coisa a dizer..." – respirou profundamente. "Yamato... espero que... não lastime minha filha, porque ela é uma das coisas mais preciosas para mim... e a estou te confiando, assumindo que nunca em sua vida a machucará, nem deixará que a machuquem... Se me prometer isso, tudo estaria perfeito para mim, já que ficarei mais tranquilo... Não me decepcione."- disse e com isso, deu meia volta e se dirigiu a casa.

Diante isso Yamato recuperou toda a sua confiança, não sabia o que havia acontecido, mas agradecia. "Não se preocupe Sr. Takenouchi... Prometo que cuidarei e a protegerei com minha vida."

Sora suspirou aliviada e sorriu. "Muito obrigado... papai."- sussurrou uma vez que seu pai estava fora de vista. "Entremos?"- perguntou, olhando Yamato.

O loiro apenas se limitou a sorrir.

**.**

Enquanto o Sr. Takenouchi conversava com os jovens lá fora. Takeru havia cometido o pior erro de sua vida. Um erro que podia custar a felicidade de seu irmão. E isso não era tudo, o maior problema era que todos os adultos haviam escutado o que ele havia dito num momento de frustração, e agora não podia negar, havia muitas testemunhas. O que era ainda pior, era que seus amigos estavam em problemas por ele, já que ao tratar de cobrir o que disse, seus pais supunham que eles também sabiam de tudo (o que era verdade), e agora se encontravam na mesma situação que ele. Só que no caso dos demais, se tratava apenas de um sermão de 'Como era possível que escondessem algo assim?', mas em seu caso era pior. Seu pai estava chateado com ele por ter escondido isso e enfurecido com seu irmão por ter feito tal idiotice, considerando todas as vezes que lhe repetia que fosse precavido. E sua mãe apenas estava chateada e decepcionada com Yamato, mas pelo menos era mais racional e preferia escutar a versão do loiro maior, antes de tirar conclusões precipitadas.

"Papai, é serio, eu não vejo problema nenhum..." - disse Takeru, tratando de solucionar o problema, mas parecia que cada vez que falava só piorava as coisas.

"E você o que sabe sobre isso!... ainda é apenas um garotinho!... Oh, mas ele vai ver, lhe darei uma surra que nunca esquecerá."- disse o Sr. Ishida.

"Por favor, Masaru. Você não vai bater no Yamato. Primeiro tem que escuta-lo..."- disse a Sra. Takaishi.

"Oh, nossa, Natsuko, me surpreende... você falando de escutar primeiro... Se me lembro bem, foi você que se foi sem querer escutar nada."- disse Masaru sarcasticamente.

"Como disse?"- exclamou Natsuko.

Nisso, o Sr. Takenouchi entrou na sala, aproximando-se de sua mulher.

"Se sente melhor Haruhiko?"- perguntou sua mulher.

"Sim, Toshiko... O que ocorre?"

Toshiko suspirou. "Os pais de Yamato já sabem da gravidez."

Haruhiko a olhou confuso. "Como?"

"Takeru disse por acidente..."

"Certo... Os dois estão lá fora."- isso chamou a atenção de sua mulher.

"Oh, Deus... espero que tudo saia bem."

Os pai de Yamato seguiam discutindo, quando Yamato e Sora entraram na sala. Todos perceberam isso, menos Takeru e seus pais. Yamato viu seus progenitores discutindo e soltando a mão de Sora, se aproximou lentamente. Mimi e Taichi se aproximaram de Sora.

"Onde estavam, Sora? Estávamos muito preocupados."- disse Mimi.

"Sim. Alem do mais, estourou a bomba, Takeru disse a seus pais que está grávida e que Yamato é o pai."- disse Taichi, com preocupação.

"Quê?"- exclamou Sora, e olhou em direção a Yamato.

Yamato estava de pé junto a Takeru, escutando claramente sua discussão.

"O que? Por acaso esqueceu? Você que se foi com Takeru sem escutar explicações.Não eu."- disse Masaru.

Natsuko riu levemente. "Mas pelo menos eu aprendo com meus erros, em compensação, você... Olhe só! Não aprendeu nada. Sabe que fui embora, porque preferia seu trabalho em vez de sua família e pelo visto ainda é assim, é só ver o que Yamato fez para se dar conta de que não passa tempo suficiente o educando como deve ser."

"Como você teria feito?"

"Sim! Como eu teria feito... Mas você não me deixou levar Yamato, não, até pediu sua custodia na justiça."

"Apenas tinha para manter Takeru, e queria Yamato também?"

"Eu teria me virado!... Mas olha o que seu estúpido egoísmo fez."

"SILÊNCIO!"- gritou o loiro maior, já aborrecido com a situação. "Não lhes bastou separar Takeru e eu quando éramos crianças, e agora tem que publicar seus problemas de ressentimento?... Até quando continuarão com isso?"

Os adultos se calaram, sentindo-se envergonhados.

"E o que é que supostamente fiz?"- esse foi gatilho para a ira de seu pai.

"Oh, não. Por acaso não lembra?"- disse seu pai.

Yamato o olhou confuso. Sua mãe suspirou.

"Querido, já sabemos..."- disse sua mãe.

Yamato começou a suar frio. "Sabem?"- murmurou.

"Sabemos... sabemos que engravidou a filha de Takenouchi."- disse seu pai, severamente.

Yamato empalideceu. E conseguiu escutar um grito abafado. "Como...?"

"Desculpa, irmão, mas foi um acidente... eu não quis."- disse Takeru, sem graça.

"Oh, céus..."

**.**

Yamato e seus pais estavam fora da casa dos Tachikawa. Yamato lhes pediu que o acompanhassem, já que lhes explicaria tudo. E isso fizeram, mas ao sair não receberam nenhuma explicação. Yamato apenas lhes dava as costas e seu silêncio. Até que Natsuko já não pôde mais.

"Yamato, filho... Como pôde fazer algo assim?... Tem ideia do que pode estar passando essa garota e seus pais? Pois, vocês são muito jovens para tal responsabilidade, você tem apenas 16 anos e ela, quanto?...uns 15 anos?...Yamato, como não pensou antes nas consequências disso?"- disse angustiada.

"Sua mãe tem razão, Yamato. Te disse mais de mil vezes, até cansar, que se cuidasse, que fosse precavido... Deus! Até te dei preservativos para que levasse com você e agora me sai com isso... Yamato, em que pensava?.. A menina é mais nova que você e vocês são menores de idade... Em que pensavam?"

"A amo, realmente a amo..."- disse Yamato, voltando-se a ver seus pais.

Essa confissão os deixou gelados. Yamato decidiu prosseguir.

"Nós não planejamos isso, não esperávamos que isso fosse acontecer, apenas... aconteceu. Nunca planejamos. Além do mais foi uma vez. Que foi suficiente para engravidá-la, mas isso já não importa, nada do que me digam me importa."- respirou."Não pensamos nas consequências, de fato, não pensamos em nada, apenas fizemos... nos deixamos levar... Mas como já lhes disse, já não me importa, está feito e não podemos fazer nada a respeito, porque já passou. E não me arrependerei... Como? Se estou mais que feliz com sua gravidez... Terei um filho, com a mulher que amo e isso é tudo o que importa... O que mais posso pedir?... Eu a amo, mais que nada, mais que ninguém, e não vou abandoná-la nesse momento... E sem me importar o que vocês digam, eu já tomei uma decisão, e sei que ainda sou muito jovem para ser pai, mas já assumi minha responsabilidade. Farei cargo da Sora e do bebê, isso é o que eu quero e espero que respeitem."- concluiu.

Seus pais estavam surpresos com a maturidade que Yamato demonstrava, sempre foi muito maduro, mas agora era incrível. Ficaram sem palavras, realmente não sabiam o que dizer, as palavras não saiam. Olharam seu filho mais uma vez, e o que viram em seus olhos os surpreendeu. Yamato irradiava felicidade e seus olhos brilhavam mais que nunca, não haviam visto brilhar esses olhos desde que se divorciaram. Seu filho era feliz com essa menina, isso era verdade.

"Mas..."- começou de novo. "Me faria muito feliz saber que conto com seu apoio nisso, se não é muito, isso é tudo o que lhes peço..."

Masaru e Natsuko viram a esperança nos olhos de seu filho e, inconscientemente, chegaram a uma mesma conclusão.

"Claro que sim, Yamato." - disse sua mãe, o abraçando.

"Conte com tudo nosso apoio, filho."- disse seu pai, colocando uma mão em seu ombro.

"Obrigado mamãe, papai."- sussurrou Yamato. Se separou de sua mãe e sorriu. "Bom, é melhor entrarmos." - e com isso, Yamato entrou na residência.

"Masaru."

"Sim, Natsuko?"

"Realmente, devo admitir que o educou muito bem, Yamato é um verdadeiro cavalheiro."

"Obrigado."

Os pais do loiro entraram na casa, onde eram esperados alegremente para celebrar a Véspera do Natal.

Logo da conversa de Yamato com seus pais, todos começaram a festa, não querendo mais problemas com que lidar. Nisso às 22hs e depois de muita conversa, começaram a jantar. Durante a ceia falavam de coisas tiviais de menor importância, já que, afortunadamente, o ambiente havia se tranquilizado.

Yamato e Sora se sentaram um ao lado do outro, pelo que chamaram bastante a atenççao dos adultos, o que os deixavam muito nervosos, e mais Sora, que não estava acostumada a tanta atenção. Logo depois, os adultos já não os observavam. Yamato aproveitou isso para pegar a mão de Sora por debaixo da mesa, apertando-a ligeiramente. Sora se ruborizou, mas passou despercebido pelo resto, com exceção de Yamato, que lhe sorriu ternamente.

**.**

Ao acabar de jantar, as mulheres recolheram os pratos sujos e foram lava-los. Mimi e Hikari aproveitaram esse momento para interrogar Sora.

"O que foi?"- perguntou a ruiva.

"Sora, nos conte, queremos saber tudo."- disse Hikari.

"Sim. Como reagiu?"- perguntou Mimi.

Sora sorriu ternamente. "Reagiu muito bem. De fato, está mais emocionado que eu."- riu ligeiramente.

"Ou seja, as coisas vão bem?"- perguntou Mimi.

"Tudo bem?"- perguntou Hikari.

"Tudo está perfeitamente bem."- respondeu Sora, com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

"Meninas... Que tanto cochicham?"- perguntou de repente a mãe de Mimi..

"Na-nada mamãe."

"Seguramente de garotos."- disse a mãe de Sora.

"Ma-mamãe!"

"Seguramente."

As mulheres riram alegremente.

"Me diz, Hikari, você e Takeru são muito amigos, verdade?"- perguntou Natsuko.

"Sim, Sra. Takaishi. Desde os 8 anos."- respondeu a menor.

"Mas a minha filha lhe interessa mais que como amigos."- disse Chiyako, a mãe de Hikari e Taichi.

"Hikari, não havia nos dito isso."- disse Sora.

"Sim. Tinha bem guardadinho."- provocou Mimi.

"Eu não... Mamãe."

As maiores riram animadamente

**.**

"Aachuuu!"

"Está doente, Takeru?"- perguntou Yamato preocupado.

"Não, irmão. Acho que alguém deve estar falando de mim."

Daisuke sorriu em forma perigosa. "Seguramente Hikari."- disse.

Takeru se ruborizou, enquanto todos voltavam-se a vê-lo. Desde que Daisuke havia deixado esse interesse obsessivo por Hikari, fazia brincadeiras pesadas a Takeru, que o deixavam em situações similares a esta. Taichi não deu muita importância, já que ele sabia sobre o interesse que Takeru mostrava por sua irmã e vice-versa; assim como também Yamato sabia. Mas os pais não.

"Takeru?... O que significa isto?... Por acaso gosta da filha de Yoshimitsu?" – perguntou seu pai.

Takeru, vermelho de vergonha. "Bom eu..."- balbuciou.

Yoshimitsu Yagami sorriu. "Então, você gosta da minha filha, eh?"

A esse ponto da conversa Takeru estava que não aguentava a vergonha, e Yamato e Taichi, não lhe ajudavam muito digamos, para que mencionar Daisuke, que ria abertamente.

"Bom... sem duvida alguma, esta foi uma Ceia de Nata bastante peculiar... não acha, Yamato?"- comentou Taichi, olhando Yamato com um sorriso irônico.

Yamato lhe devolveu o olhar, fechando a cara, logo sorriu. "Definitivamente."- afirmou.

Yamato permaneceu em silencio por uns minutos, apenas pensando. Logo o relógio da sala, chamou sua atenção. 'Faltam 10 minutos para meia noite...' pensou.

"Por que estas mulheres demoram tanto?"- perguntou Misaki Tachikawa.

"Porque lhes preparávamos a sobremesa, por isso, querido."- contestou sua mulher, Reiko Tachikawa. Entrando à sala, carregando umas bandejas seguidas das outras.

"Vivaaaaaa, bolo!"- exclamou Daisuke, provocando riso em todos.

"Daisuke, você não muda."- comentou Mimi.

O garoto se ruborizou.

Yamato scaneou o lugar, enquanto as mulheres repartiam os pedaços de bolo, em busca de uma ruiva, a qual não encontrou e isso o fez se preocupar. Porem, houve algo na repartição dos pedaços de bolo que chamou sua atenção. Mimi entregou a sua a Taichi, não sua mãe, como Yamato supôs; era como se cada feminina servisse seu homem... só que ele, por alguma estranha razão, não tinha sua garota lhe servindo seu pedaço. No lugar disso, sua mãe lhe serviu seu bolo.

"Aqui está filho."- disse Natsuko.

Yamato continuou procurando Sora. "Ehh... Não obrigado, mamãe... E Sora?"

Sua mãe sorriu. "Está lá fora, no jardim dos fundos."

"Obrigado..."- disse Yamato, devolvendo o sorriso.

"Não tem de que filho."

"Com licença." – disse Yamato, se dirigindo ao resto dos presentes.

"Toda."- foi sua resposta.

Yamato saiu da sala, em direção a cozinha. Pela janela viu Sora sentada num banco, olhando o céu, consumida em seus pensamentos. A viu tão linda, que por um instante não quis perturbá-la, mas a necessidade de estar com ela foi maior que qualquer coisa. Assim saiu ao jardim, cuidadosamente, tratando de não fazer barulho, já que a noite estava muito silenciosa. Uma vez fora, se aproximou com muito cuidado, até um gato teria feito mais ruído que ele. Parou atrás de Sora.

**.**

Sora quis sair para observar as estrelas, mas sua estrela favorita estava dentro da casa. Mesmo assim, quis sair para pensar um pouco, no que havia acontecido durante o dia. Ali estava, desfrutando da tranquilidade, ignorando completamente que estava sendo observada bem de perto. Apoiou sua cabeça no banco, fechando seus olhos e devido a isso, não viu Yamato caminhar e parar na sua frente.

'Sem duvida nenhuma, este será um Natal que nunca esquecerei.' pensaram inconscientemente ao mesmo tempo.

Yamato se inclinou a Sora, apoiando suas mãos no banco, se aproximou do rosto da ruiva, tratando de não ser descoberto e estava conseguindo. Olhou seu relógio e sorriu para si. Já era quase Natal.

Então, se escutaram as badaladas de meia noite.

Sora sentiu algo cálido pressionar seus lábios, surpreendendo-se por um instante, para logo relaxar ao reconhecer o que era... ou melhor quem era. Desfrutou da calor daqueles lábios por uns segundos, e logo começou a corresponder. Logo aquela pessoa se afastou lentamente. Sora abriu seus olhos, encontrando com um par de safiras incríveis, que brilhavam de felicidade.

"Feliz Natal..."- sussurrou ternamente, enquanto se endireitava, se ajoelhando quase em seguida. Tirou uma caixinha retangular de porcelana, de uma cor azul escuro, entregando-a a Sora. "... Meu querido Cielo."

Sora o recebeu sorridente, inspecionando a caixinha.

"É seu presente..."- disse Yamato, sentando-se junto a Sora. "Meu para você, com muito carinho..."- a rodeou com seus braços, apoiando sua cabeça em seu ombro. Observou Sora olhar a caixa, sem fazer nada para abri-la. "Vamos, abre...Espero que goste." – suspirou em seu ouvido.

Sora se ruborizou ao sentir os lábios de Yamato roçar sua orelha. "Ehh...Ta bom..." – disse duvidando um pouco antes de abrir seu presente. Ao abri-lo, emitiu um som de surpresa. "É lindo..."- disse quase num sussurro inaudível. Dentro da caixa havia um colar com um pingente e um par de brincos, que tinham a forma de um coração. "Não devia..."- murmurou tirando o colar de sua caixa. Observou o coração e sorriu, o deu a volta e viu que tinha algo gravado no verso. Dizia: Te amo. Para sempre seu, Yamato.. Sorriu embelezada.

"Claro que sim. Me diz... gostou?"- perguntou esperançado.

Sora o olhou e sorriu. Esse sorriso que fazia com que Yamato caísse rendido a seus pés. "Não goste..."- disse se aproximando de Yamato. "...Adorei."- sussurrou.

Yamato sorriu e a beijou ternamente nos lábios. Depois de um tempo se separaram.

"Yamato... Com respeito a sua pergunta..."- disse Sora.

Yamato a olhou confuso, ao não saber do que falava. "Uh?"

Sora sorriu mais uma vez. "Feliz Natal, meu querido Anjo..."- disse.

Yamato demorou uns minutos em se dar conta do que Sora estava falando, e quando fez, não disse nada, apenas sorriu e avançou nela, a beijando apaixonadamente. A ação do loiro provocou que ambos ficassem deitados no banco, ele sobre ela. Sora se surpreendeu, mas não demorou um corresponder o beijo com a mesma intensidade. Para logo começar a rir entre cada beijo que Yamato lhe dava.

"Yama... cuidado..."- conseguiu dizer entre beijos e risos.

Yamato parou e se sentou novamente, ajudando Sora também. A abraçou pela cintura, beijando ligeiramente seu rosto.

"Desculpa... é que... bom, não pude evitar... Adorei seu presente, é serio." – murmurou, um pouco ruborizado.

Sora apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Yamato. "Eu sei..." – disse.

O silencio reinou, mas um silencio cômodo. Permaneceram assim, abraçados, desfrutando da companhia do outro, sem dizer nada, temendo romper a magia do momento. Apenas observando as estrelas... ignorando completamente que tinham observadores.

**.**

Mimi havia visto Yamato sair da sala, o seguiu, mesmo sabendo onde se dirigia. O seguia mais que nada por instinto. Não podia negar que ainda o amava, quem sabe não tanto como antes, mas ainda o amava. Assim o seguiu. Sem se dar conta que ela também estava sendo observada muito de perto.

Viu Yamato sair pela porta e decidiu que observá-lo desde ali seria uma distância mais que segura. Se aproximou da janela e o viu junto a Sora. O viu parar em frente a ela, e como Sora não havia se dado conta disso. Então soaram as badaladas da meia noite. Já era Natal.

Mimi esteve pendente de tudo o que Yamato fez logo no primeiro badalo. Do beijo, o presente que lhe deu, os sussurros que, apesar de não escutá-los, tinha uma ideia do que diziam, daquele beijo apaixonado e, por último, o terno beijo no rosto. Não perdeu detalhe algum. E apesar de saber que isso devia ser assim, lhe doeu, lhe doeu como nunca imaginou.

Definitivamente seu plano tinha um resultado satisfatório: Yamato e Sora estavam juntos e felizes, seus pais os apoiariam em tudo, não os afastariam um do outro. Tudo havia saído bem. Havia feito bem em preparar uma ceia de Natal, foi a melhor ideia.

Sorriu e começou a chorar, sem dúvida estava feliz por seus amigos, disso nem que falar, mas ainda assim não chorava de felicidade, não, chorava de tristeza... E não sabia porquê.

'Por que choro?... Porque perdi o amor de minha vida... Então...Por que sorrio?... Porque ele é feliz...'

Deu meia volta e apoiou suas costas na porta. Suspirou. "Eu só espero... não... Desejo poder, algum dia, encontrar alguém que me ame tanto como quis que Yamato me amasse... e quem sabe... eu o amarei assim também."- sussurrou para si, fechando seus olhos, por isso não viu alguém parar em sua frente.

"Espero que se cumpra seu desejo... que é parecido ao que eu pedi."- disse a pessoa parada na sua frente.

Mimi levantou a vista, apenas para ver Taichi sorrindo com seus braços para trás. O moreno, logo tirou um presente de seu esconderijo, lhe entregando. Ela o recebeu agradecida.

"É uma mostra de minha gratidão por ter estado me apoiando quando mais precisava de alguém que realmente compreendia pelo que estava passando."- disse Taichi um pouco ruborizado, desviando seu olhar para outro lado.

Mimi riu levemente. "Bom. Espera aqui um minuto."- disse e saiu da cozinha, para logo voltar com 2 presentes, um deles era o que Taichi lhe havia dado. "Suponho que pensamos o mesmo, então. Aqui está."- disse entregando o presente.

Taichi riu um pouco. "Parece que sim... Muito bem, agora, vejamos que temos aqui..."- disse, abrindo seu presente. Tirou um cartão que vinha com este e leu. "Mmmmm... Para um grande amigo, com muita coragem, apaixonado pelo futebol e com um peculiar corte de cabelo... Taichi, te desejo um Feliz Natal e um próspero Ano Novo... Oh... Que terno..."- disse e logo percebeu o que dizia a assinatura: Com amor, Mimi. Tirou o presente do envolto e teve que oprimir uma gargalhada. O presente era um bonequinho dele mesmo, de quando tinha 11 ano, confeccionado a mão. "Acho que tem razão, Mimi, sim pensamos o mesmo."- disse e lhe beijou o rosto. "Obrigado..."- sussurrou.

Mimi se ruborizou e apressou-se em mudar de assunto. "Bom, vejamos o seu."- abriu seu presente e, ao igual Taichi, encontrou um cartão. 'Ultimamente pensamos o mesmo... Isso me assusta.' Começou a ler e franziu a cara. "... Para uma grande amiga, obsecada pela cor rosa, que com certeza Sinceridade é algo que definitivamente possui, meio caprichosa... e a melhor torcedora que agita seus pompons por mim. Mimi te desejo um Feliz Nata e um próspero Ano Novo... Com amor, Taichi... Terno e criativo."- disse rindo.

"Hey! Não sou bom para essas coisas."- se defendeu Taichi.

Mimi apenas assentiu, tirou o envolto do presente e riu pela ironia da vida. "Que isso? A oitava dimensão?"- perguntou entre risos. Seu presente era uma boneca dela aos 11 anos, vestida de princesa, o mesmo vestido que usava no castelo de Gekomon. "Está maravilhoso, obrigado."- sussurrou Mimi, sorrindo da forma mais terna que pôde.

"Hikari me ajudou a confecciona-la..."- disse um pouco sem graça, e muito nervoso.

Mimi voltou a rir. E permaneceram em um cômodo silêncio por uns minutos, ali parados frente a frente.

Logo, um grito os tirou de seu pequeno mundo.

"BEM!... ASSIM QUE SE FAZ TAICHI!... MIMI!"

Ambos voltaram-se até onde provinha o alvoroço e se encontraram com Daisuke, Hikari e Takeru, rindo até não poder.

"Vamos, Taichi, assim que se faz!"- gritou Daisuke.

**.**

Yamato e Sora, que estavam tranquilamente observando as estrelas, se viram perturbados por um repentino alvoroço, que provinha da casa. Voltaram-se a ver o que estava acontecendo e encontraram seus amigos. Taichi e Mimi, que estavam incômodos e ruborizados, estavam sendo molestados por Daisuke, Hikari e Takeru, que riam a gargalhadas. Isso sem dúvida chamou a atenção de Yamato, que graças a silenciosa noite, podia escutar tudo o que diziam.

"Bem feito irmão."- disse Hikari rindo. O que provocou mais risos nos pequenos.

"Por acaso não posso falar com uma amiga em particular?"- perguntou Taichi, indignado.

"Sim, claro."- disse Takeru e os pequenos voltaram a rir.

Taichi pegou a mão de Mimi e se dirigiu à saída da cozinha até o jardim dos fundos. Esta ação chamou a atenção de Yamato.

"Mmmmm... Isto está ficando interessante..."- sussurrou o loiro.

Sora o olhou confusa. "Do que está falando?"- perguntou, voltando-se a ver seus amigos.

"Olhe o que há sobre a porta da cozinha..."- disse meio divertido, apontando em direção à porta.

Sora viu o que apontava Yamato e sorriu . "Ohhh...Esperemos que notem."- disse.

Yamato assentiu, sorrindo.

Taichi abriu a porta e saiu com Mimi pela mão e antes de poder mover outro músculo, Daisuke os deteve com seu grito.

"Parem aí!"

Taichi e Mimi voltaram-se a vê-lo como se estivesse louco. Yamato e Sora sorriram.

"O que foi, Daisuke?- perguntou Takeru.

Daisuke sorriu e apontou para algo acima da porta. Hikari e Takeru olharam onde seu amigo apontava e sorriram. Taichi e Mimi olharam sobre suas cabeças, mas, diferente dos pequenos, eles não sorriram, apenas se olharam incrédulos e surpresos; e logo desceram seu olhar até suas mãos que ainda estavam juntas. Não podiam acreditar, ali estavam eles de mãos dadas... debaixo de um visgo.

Yamato e Sora não aguentavam o riso.

"Oh... Agora..."- disse Hikari.

Os maiores olharam aos pequenos, rogando-lhes que não fizessem, que não os obrigassem a... Mas não havia acordo, os garotos já haviam tomado uma decisão. Depois de tudo era uma tradição.

"Gente, por favor..."- balbuciou Taichi.

"É sério, não façam..."- rogou Mimi.

Daisuke sorriu. "Desculpa, mas... é uma tradição."- disse.

"Sim..."- disse Takeru.

"E tem que ser seguida."- concluiu a Yagami mais nova.

Taichi e Mimi se olharam mutuamente e se ruborizaram, desviando o olhar. Pareciam duas crianças pequenas que se gostavam.

"A mim não me... importa, se a você não..."- sussurrou Taichi.

"A mim não me importa..."- foi a aprovação que Mimi lhe deu.

"Bom, então, se é a tradição..."- disse um pouco ruborizado.

Mimi assentiu. "Acho que está bem..."- disse.

E com isso, seus rostos começaram a se aproximar lentamente, começando a fechar seus olhos com tranquilidade. A esse ponto, o mundo ao seu redor deixou de importar para eles. Todos estavam pendentes do que aconteceria logo. Cada um dos espectadores pensavam diferente do outro. Yamato estava seguro que o beijo aconteceria. Sora, simplesmente não sabia o que pensar. Daisuke e Takeru não acreditavam que Taichi fosse capaz. E Hikari, não acreditava que nenhum dos dois fosse capaz. Mas apenas um deles teve razão... Até que finalmente, aconteceu o que tinha que acontecer, os lábios de Taichi e Mimi, se uniram em um beijo terno e doce, que durou apenas uns segundos.

Ao se separarem, ambos estavam ligeiramente ruborizados com um sorriso em seus rostos. Os pequenos os olhavam surpresos.

"Feliz Natal...'- murmuraram os dois, antes de voltar a se beijar; esta vez, o beijo era mais profundo, mas com a mesma ternura e doçura de antes, Taichi a abraçou pela cintura e Mimi o abraçou pelo pescoço.

Os pequenos sorriam felizes, em especial Hikari, que estava mais que feliz por seu irmão e sua amiga.

"Sabia que algo assim iria acontecer, depois de tudo... Taichi estava muito diferente ao redor da Mimi nestes últimos dias..."- disse Yamato, rindo um pouco.

"E nem se fala da Mimi, ultimamente a única coisa que sabia era falar de Taichi, do mal que estava passando e de como ela o consolava... às vezes era insuportável..."- disse Sora, suspirando.

Yamato olhou Sora um segundo e logo voltou até a frente. "Te amo, Sora... com todo meu coração..."- sussurrou.

Sora sorriu docemente. "Eu também te amo, Yamato... com todo meu ser..."

Se bem que é verdade, sem dúvida alguma, esse Natal marcou o começo de algo novo e muito especial (uma nova vida), para Yamato e Sora; não foram os únicos, já que todos seus seres queridos mudaram de vida com aquela reconciliação. Em especial Taichi e Mimi, que começaram a descobrir novos sentimentos um pelo outro.

Mas o mais importante é que aqueles jovens (Yamato, Sora, Taichi e Mimi), descobriram que, sem importar como...

Sempre há uma ou outra maneira de fazer com que seus desejos se tornem realidade!

**Fim!**


End file.
